How I Spent My Summer Vacation
by BuffyL
Summary: Read inside for more details. BA of course. RR if you like. This story is to get you guys through the summer reruns. Continuation of My Own Version 2.
1. Clothes Shopping

A/N This is Buffy and Angel's summer vacation. Remember the last line in "My Own Version 2"? You know: "I wanna start baking. I wanna get married in front of you guys in a big ceremony at the Hyperion. I want the wedding dress and I wanna move to LA with my husband and I wanna be a family again. Maybe there could even be a honeymoon somewhere. What do you think?" Well, this is their summer wedding. But the forces of darkness don't want the happy couple's perfect ceremony to happen. Will the two soulmates be able to have their dream wedding or will they just have to settle with their old wedding: a small chapel in Vegas where the witnesses were Elvis impersonaters and other people eloping.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Buffy smiled as she pulled up to the dress shop. It was finally going to happen. She was going to have her dream wedding in exactly one month and two and a half weeks. Willow was going to be her Maid of Honor and she was picking out her dress with Buffy today. Fred and Dawn were her bride's maids. Faith had turned Buffy down on the bride's maid thing. She said she wasn't into the whole matching dress thing. Buffy had figured Faith wouldn't do it, but she had to ask.  
  
LA was getting a little better about the post-Jasmine depression. Angel and Buffy had explained what happened and left out the parts about Connor. Willow had cast a spell to bring a little bit of sanity to the city. So far, everything was perfect for Buffy and Angel.  
  
The small wedding was planned for August 17. Buffy had suggested they get married again on that day because it was her mother's birthday. Angel was being extremely aggreeable on the wedding decisions. He wasn't used to all the wedding hype. He was gradually taking a stand on some things though and Buffy thought it was the cutest thing in the world. She was a semi- normal girl now and she was ready to really start searching for who Buffy the person really is. Angel had promised to help her and he also made many references to the cookie dough analogy. Wolfram and Hart had offered their services to help out with the wedding plans, but both Buffy and Angel had turned them down.  
  
Willow smiled and took Buffy's arm as they walked into the dress shop. There were dresses galore in here and all of them were gorgeous. Angel had said to spend as much money as Buffy had wanted to get a dress for herself and Dawn, Fred, and Willow. Dawn almost squealed with delight as she saw a purple dress that she loved.  
  
"Uh uh Dawn. You and Fred have to match." Buffy said.  
  
"What about Willow?" Dawn asked.  
  
"She doesn't." Buffy spotted a beautiful dress. "Oh Will! Look at this one!" She pulled the white dress off the rack and held it up to her. "What do you think?"  
  
"I love it." Willow said. "It's very traditional." Buffy's smile faded. "What?"  
  
"I don't really want traditional. I just realized that."  
  
"It's your wedding. What do you want?" Fred said.  
  
"I don't know. I think I'll know when I find it." Buffy smiled again as they searched the dresses.  
  
Angel looked at Gunn as he and Wesley walked next to the tall black man heading for the tux shop near Redeo Drive. "So, you're not taking Fred as your date?"  
  
"No." Gunn said.  
  
Wesley looked a little pleased. "So, who are you taking?"  
  
"Gwen."  
  
"Gwen!?" Angel and Wesley asked incredulously.  
  
"Buffy's not going to like that." Angel said. "She and Gwen don't get along."  
  
"Way I figure it, Buffy won't care because it's you two getting married." Gunn said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She'll be in the wedding dress walking up the aisle to you."  
  
"And....?"  
  
"And Gwen won't be."  
  
"Ah." Wesley said. "I see what you mean."  
  
"Buffy still won't like it."  
  
"Man, will you just chill and get in the shop?" Gunn asked, opening the door.  
  
Angel walked in. "You know, I think Buffy's a little upset that Spike can't be here."  
  
"Why on earth would she care?" Wesley asked. "She detested Spike."  
  
"Not really. She was friends with him towards the end of it. You all didn't see it, but she cried because Spike had died."  
  
"She cried?" Gunn asked.  
  
"She said she was proud of him. Personally, I never thought he had it in him."  
  
"Why didn't you wear the amulet?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Buffy insisted we give it to Spike. She said he deserved to wear it. I think she had a feeling that it would kill the wearer and she sure as hell wasn't going to let me wear it if that turned out to be the case. Which it was."  
  
Buffy came out of the dressing room with her second choice on. "I don't know, what do you think?"  
  
"It makes your butt look big." Dawn said.  
  
"Oh, geez. Thanks Dawnie."  
  
"Well, you asked what we thought. That's what I thought."  
  
"She's right Buffy. You look like Jennifer Lopez in that dress." Willow said with a smile.  
  
Buffy smiled and rolled her eyes good naturedly and walked back into the dressing room. Ten minutes later she came out with a simple but elegant dress. It had a medium long train in the back and the whole thing was layered with chiffon. The top was strapless and didn't show off too much cleavage. Buffy had a huge smile on her face. "I think this is the one."  
  
Willow smiled and gaped. "You look gorgeous Buffy."  
  
"I love it." Buffy said, standing on the pedestal in front of the mirror and turning to look in different angles. "What do you think?" She asked Dawn and Fred.  
  
"It's gorgeous." Fred said, playing with the train.  
  
"At least you don't look like J-Lo." Dawn joked. "You look great Buffy. I can't wait to see dad's face when he sees it." Buffy's face fell again. "What?"  
  
"I completely forgot about dad."  
  
"Buffy! Who was going to give you away? Giles?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's Giles."  
  
"Exactly. Giles has been closer to me than dad has."  
  
"But Buffy, it's dad. He would want to give his oldest daughter away. Plus, I want to see him. He's been gone for a while and he's back in LA next week."  
  
"All right. I'll talk to him."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Now I'm going to go let the lady take my mesuments and fix the dress so it fits perfectly. You guys search for your dresses."  
  
"What do you think?" Angel asked, walking out of the dressing room. He had on a casual tux that almost looked like a suit. It fit him well. The vest and the tie where white silk, but it worked on him. The jacket buttoned up to mid chest and it went down to just above mid thigh.  
  
"If I was a girl, I'd marry ya." Gunn said, checking out his tux in the mirror. "Smooth lines."  
  
"On you or me?" Angel asked, stepping in Gunn's way playfully.  
  
"Both." Wesley said. He walked behind the two in his laid back tux. He and Gunn matched, but Angel had to admit Gunn seemed more at home in a tux than Wesley did.  
  
"Hey Wes, don't look so stiff." Gunn said, smoothing his tux jacket down.  
  
"I'm not used to wearing a tux. I feel as if I should be extra careful especially for this occasion."  
  
"You'd think you'd be used to it with all those suits you wore when we first met." Angel said with a smile.  
  
The man that took measurements and sold the tuxes walked up. "Gentlemen, you look spectacluar." He looked at Wesley. "She must be a wonderful girl."  
  
"Oh! No! I'm not.... He's the groom." Wesley said, pointing at Angel.  
  
"Hi." Angel said.  
  
"Oh! What a lucky woman to catch you. You look down right stunning in that tux." The man said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I think we need to bring the hem of the pants up and bring that jacket in a little to show off your muscular torso."  
  
"Um.... Ok."  
  
"I can tell that this is a small wedding that you're in."  
  
"You can?"  
  
"Yes. This isn't a formal tux. So I'm guessing there's no more than 15 or 20 people." Angel nodded. "Well, step up onto this platform and we'll get started with bringing up the hem. I'll get to you boys next."  
  
Buffy sat in the chair and waited for Willow to come out. Dawn and Fred hadn't decided on a dress yet and they were off looking. Buffy's dress hadn't needed to much done to it and the lady that fixed it had only needed to bring in the waist a little, so Buffy's dress was finished and laying in the chair next to her. Willow walked out in her fourth outfit. This one looked stunning on her. The last three dresses had been ok, but this one looked awesome!  
  
"Willow! Oh my God! I love it!" Buffy said, standing up and walking over to her friend. The dress was a dark lavender color with large light lavender flowers everywhere and the fabric was light and flow-y. The back went down to the small of her back and cinched like it was tied. The top was a halter and the bottom had a minor train to it. The whole skirt spilled onto the floor slightly.  
  
"I don't know. I like it, but it's risky. Plus it might take away from your big moment." Willow said, twirling slightly.  
  
"Don't be silly. It looks great on you. We can leave your hair down so it covers up some of your back."  
  
"You sure? This is your day Buffy."  
  
"I'm positive Will. This dress is so totally you. Plus you can wear it later on to some big gala thing."  
  
"Yeah, I go to a lot of those."  
  
"Well, we'll throw one at Wolfram and Hart just to show it off then."  
  
Willow smiled. "Buffy, you always know just what to say. Ok, I'll go get the lady to do whatever she needs to do with it." The red head walked off just as Dawn and Fred bounced up with matching dresses.  
  
"We found the dress Buffy!" Dawn said.  
  
"Well, go put them on and let me see." Buffy said, sitting back down.  
  
Five minutes later they walked back out in light blue spaghetti strapped dresses. The bottom of the dresses stopped just above the knees and there was nothing that really stood out about the dresses. It worked though. This was a laid back, non-traditional wedding and the dresses fit the theme perfectly.  
  
Dawn smiled. "Well....?"  
  
"I like em. No.... No I love them." Buffy said.  
  
"Really?" Fred asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Now what?" Dawn asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do we go get them hemmed or whatever?"  
  
"If you want. I think they fit you both just fine."  
  
"Ok." Fred and Dawn said, turning and walking back into the dressing room.  
  
Just as Buffy was about to turn to go find Willow, glass shattered in the front of the store and a fairly large demon barged in. "SLAYER!" He yelled.  
  
"I wish they'd learn my name first." Buffy muttered as she moved in front of her dress.  
  
The demon saw her. "You Slayer?"  
  
"Yeah. I Slayer."  
  
With that the demon attacked. Buffy kicked it away from her and it hit the mirrors behind it, shattering them. It barely flinched as it got back up and launched itself at her again. Buffy dodged and scooped up her dress, pulling it tightly to her chest. The demon swiped its claws at her and Buffy twirled, taking the scratch in her back. She hissed as the wounds started to sting. Willow yelled her name, but Buffy ducked behind a rack of dresses, hiding from the demon.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow asked, confused why the Slayer was hiding.  
  
"Willow.... teleport it somewhere else!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"Just get out here and kill it!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It'll ruin my dress."  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
"What!?" She popped her head up and the demon nearly took it off. The Slayer let out a yelp and ducked back down. The demon grabbed her ankles and pulled her off her feet. Buffy hit the floor hard, smacking her head on the wall. The demon dragged her out and raised its claws. Buffy kicked up and the demon flew away from her, back out the window. She walked over to the cashier that had rung her dress up and handed the dress to her. "Anything happens to this dress, I'll personally make your life a living hell." The cashier had looked terrified to begin with, now she was completely petrified.  
  
Buffy dove out the window and into the sunshine, tackling the demon into the street where the oncoming cars waited.  
  
Angel walked out of the dressing rooms in his street clothes. Gunn and Wesley were sitting on the chairs waiting for him. "You guys ready?"  
  
"I wanna know when we get our tuxs back." Gunn said.  
  
"Next week." Wesley said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Jealous I already have mine Gunn?" Angel asked.  
  
"Nah." Gunn smiled again. "I can't wait to see what the Buffster picked out."  
  
"I can't either." Angel said dreamily.  
  
"Love struck till the end man." Angel stopped, a serious look covered his face. "Or not."  
  
The doorbell chimed and three cloaked figures walked in. They lifted their heads and looked at Angel. The three were in vamp face. Angel realized what was going to happen as they threw back their cloaks. "Get out! Go!" He yelled just as the three vamps burst into flames. Gunn and Wesley were already in motion, heading out he back way with a couple of other customers. Angel stayed behind, looking for the tailor. The man was crouched in a corner, surrounded by flames. Angel sighed and jumped overm landing directly in front of the man. He held out his hand. "Come on."  
  
The man grabbed his hand and Angel threw him over the flames then jumped over himself. As he ran out the door, he felt the heat on his back. Angel dropped and rolled on the ground, smothering the flames. Gunn and Wesley took their coats off and beat at Angel's back.  
  
Gunn helped Angel to his feet. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah. I think I gotta get rid of this coat though." Angel took off his duster and looked at the burnt back. "Damn. I liked this coat too."  
  
Wesley held up Angel's tux. "At least this didn't get scorched."  
  
Angel snatched it from Wesley. "Thank God. Buffy would have had a heartattack if that had gotten scorched."  
  
"Speaking of, the dress shop she was going to is only a few blocks away. Shall we see what's going on over there? There's really nothing we can do here." Wesley asked.  
  
"Sure." Angel said, tossing his duster in a trash can.  
  
The three rounded the corner just as Buffy flew out the window, tackling a demon into a street. There was a luxury car headed straight for her. The brakes squealed and Buffy jumped, running up the windsheild and over the roof, sommersaulting off the back and landing in a roll while the demon was thrown into the other lane of traffice where a semi bulldozed the thing. Traffic stopped and everyone got out to see what had happened. Buffy stood painfully to her feet and dusted herself off. She winced a little as she checked her face for any cuts or bruises. Angel could see a scratch on her left cheekbone. It was starting to bruise and a thing line of blood trickled down her cheek.  
  
"Damn it!" Buffy stomped her foot. "This better be healed by the time the wedding gets here." She was obviously talking to someone inside the store.  
  
Willow walked out followed by Fred and Dawn. "Well, if it's not.... I can do a glamour for you. It'll look like there's nothing there."  
  
"Are you ok?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah." A look of panic crossed Buffy's face as she looked in the store.  
  
Angel ran up. "Buffy!"  
  
"Oh my God." She ran back into the store. A minute later she came back out carrying four dress bags. After peeking into the largest one, she sighed and leaned against the wall. "Thank God he didn't get the dress."  
  
"What about ours?" Dawn asked, trying to check the bags in Buffy's hands.  
  
Buffy looked up at Angel's worried face. "Hey sweetheart. Where'd you come from?"  
  
"The former tux shop." Angel said.  
  
"Former?" Angel pointed at the sky where thick black smoke curled up into the sky. "What'd you do!?"  
  
"It wasn't me!"  
  
"Three vamps strolled on in and caught on fire. It sent the whole place up." Gunn said.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" Buffy asked, looking at Angel and handing the bags over to Willow as she stepped closer to her husband.  
  
"I'm fine." Angel said. "My coat got fried though."  
  
"At least you're ok."  
  
"What about you? That cut looks pretty nasty."  
  
"It'll heal." Buffy's lips met Angel's and they kissed passionately. The other five people groaned and headed towards Wesley's jeep. Buffy pulled away and realized that everyone had left them. She shrugged and put her arm through Angel's as they headed towards the convertible. "So, did you find your tux?"  
  
"Yes I did." Angel said, wrapping his arm around Buffy's waist and pulling her closer. They looked like your average couple walking along on a beautiful day in Southern California. "Did you find your dress?"  
  
"Mmhmm. You're gonna love it."  
  
"I'm gonna love taking it off of you." He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Once a guy, always horny."  
  
"Speaking of...."  
  
"What? Right here?"  
  
"If you want." Angel said, playfully pushing Buffy against a wall.  
  
"No, no, no, no. I think we need to discuss what happened to us today. It's no coincidence we were both attacked at the same time."  
  
"I'd rather not Buffy."  
  
"Angel, this could be some bad sign! I don't believe in coincidence and you know it. This happened for a reason. But why on this day when we're picking out our outfits? Maybe someone doesn't want us to get married."  
  
"We're already married."  
  
"Yeah, but.... There's not many people who know we are. Or many non-people for that matter. We're just now making it more public."  
  
"Buffy...."  
  
"I would feel better if we played it safe, ok? I don't want anything to go wrong with our big day."  
  
"All right. We'll play it safe and see why we were attacked today of all days."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Angel opened the door for her and then walked over to the driver's side, gunning the engine and roaring off towards the Hyperion. 


	2. Fire and Cake Time

Chapter 2  
  
"Don't you think it's a little early to get this?" Angel asked as he and Buffy walked down the street to the baker's shop hand in hand.  
  
"No. We need to get samples and we need to pick out the design of the cake. Which I already have in mind." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh you do? Was I going to get a say in this?"  
  
"It's not like you can really savor it."  
  
"Good point. So, what were you thinking?"  
  
"I was thinking vanilla on vanilla."  
  
"I figured that. What about the decoration?"  
  
"Um.... Three teirs on those little column things and I want real rose petals on it."  
  
"Those'll be a little hard to eat for the humans and vampires, but some of the demons might be able to."  
  
"Ha ha. I'm so amused."  
  
"I'm joking. It sounds pretty. What about the bride and groom on top of the cake?"  
  
"I don't want them. They're corny."  
  
"Phew. I was going to say no to that."  
  
"See, that's why we're perfect for each other. We usually agree on.... some things."  
  
"Oh, I've been meaning to look into why we're perfect for each other."  
  
Buffy laughed and wrapped her arm around his waist. He wrapped his around hers and they walked on like that. Suddenly, Angel stopped and stared a blonde woman walking towards them. "Angel, what is it?"  
  
The woman walked closer. "Kate?" She stopped and looked at Angel.  
  
"Angel." Kate said. "What are you doing here? In the sun?"  
  
"Going to look at cakes."  
  
"Cakes?"  
  
"Wedding cakes."  
  
"Wedding? Yours?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, technically we're not getting married.... It's sort of a ceremony for our friends. They didn't get to see us get married."  
  
"Oh. And is she...."  
  
"Oh! Yeah! Kate this is Buffy, my wife. Buffy, this is Kate."  
  
"We've met." Buffy said.  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Not formally, but we've seen each other. Remember when she arrested you four years ago and I was here?"  
  
"Faith, right."  
  
"Well, we saw each other then."  
  
"I remember." Kate said. "Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"So, you and Angel? Who would've guessed? What with the arguing you two were doing and all."  
  
"That was a long time ago."  
  
"So, how did you two meet?"  
  
"I kicked his ass in an alley in the former Sunnydale."  
  
"I heard about that. I heard the shifting plates version, but what really happened?"  
  
"The Hellmouth caved in bringing all of Sunnydale with it."  
  
"It was you two?"  
  
"It was Spike." Angel said. "He sacrificed himself."  
  
"The good you can bring out of people." Kate said with a look of gratitude on her face.  
  
"He does that to everyone he meets." Buffy said lovingly, giving Angel's waist a slight squeeze. He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"So, you guys are living in Los Angeles now?"  
  
"At the Hyperion." Angel said.  
  
"You still have your little agency?"  
  
"We've expanded."  
  
"Expanded?"  
  
"We own the LA branch of Wolfram and Hart." Buffy said. Kate blinked. "Yeah, we had that reaction too."  
  
Angel looked at his watch. "Well, we need to get going. The baker's expecting us at two and it's already two ten."  
  
"Yeah. Ok." Buffy held out her free hand. "It was nice to formally meet you."  
  
"You two." Kate said, shaking Buffy's hand. "You guys have a great wedding, ok?"  
  
"We'll try."  
  
"Bye Angel."  
  
"Bye." Angel said as Kate walked away.  
  
"Well, now that we've been a little creeped out for the day.... What do you say we go check out our cake?" Buffy said.  
  
"I'm with you there."  
  
They strolled down to the baker's shop and walked in. The baker walked out from behind a curtain and saw them. "Hello! You must be Buffy and Angel."  
  
"Hi." Buffy said.  
  
"Follow me please." Buffy and Angel looked a little wary, but they followed the baker over to a table in the corner piled with binders. They sat down and the baker opened up one of the binders and slid it over to Buffy and Angel. "Find whatever design of cake you would like. I'll be right back." With that, the baker walked off with a nervous glance over his shoulder.  
  
Buffy turned to Angel. "Do you get the feeling he's a little off?"  
  
"I get the feeling that you're still on edge from two weeks ago. Sweetheart, nobody is after us. It's just a strange coincidence that we were attacked at the same time." Angel said, stroking Buffy's hand.  
  
"Angel, it's really not coincidence! We were attacked two nights ago. What was that?"  
  
"Patrolling. It happens when you patrol."  
  
"I called Giles and he said keep a look out. He doesn't think it's coincidence that we were attacked at the same time doing the same thing."  
  
"Giles is in Cleveland."  
  
"So? He's still the expert."  
  
"What does Wesley say?"  
  
"He said the same thing that Giles did. We should keep an eye out. There may be demons out to get us because we destroyed their vacation spot."  
  
"Buffy," Angel kissed her gently. "Look at cakes and stop worrying."  
  
"But...."  
  
"Buffy, cakes, now."  
  
She sighed and looked down at the pictures of different wedding cake styles. She didn't have to look far before she found the type she wanted. "There I found it, now let's talk about this."  
  
Angel sighed. "You really think this is the place to talk about this?"  
  
"Keep our voices low and there won't be any problem. But I'm getting one of my feelings. This place isn't right."  
  
"How?"  
  
"If I knew how, I would be taking care of it right now. I felt it when when we walked in and it got stronger when the baker guy came out. He's suspicious. He comes out, sits us down, and then goes back without saying much. What's with that?"  
  
"We're not the only people getting married Buffy. And he also has a business to run."  
  
"There's no one else in here. And I don't smell anything baking." Angel sniffed the air and then stiffened. "What?"  
  
"You may be right."  
  
"See!"  
  
"Shh...." Angel cocked his head and listened closely to the sounds surrounding him. Then he heard it. There was a shuffle in the back that seemed out of place. It sounded like wet skin on a concrete floor. Before he could tell Buffy, the baker came back out.  
  
"Have you found what you're looking for?" He asked.  
  
Buffy smiled, pretneding that there was nothing wrong. "Right here." She slid the book over to show him.  
  
"That's a beautiful cake. Not many people ask for it though because it's so simple."  
  
"Our wedding is simple and small."  
  
"Oh. Well, then this cake is perfect." The man pulled out a pad and pen. "What kind of flavors would you like?"  
  
"Vanilla on vanilla."  
  
"Very good."  
  
"Can you put real roses on it? Red and white rose buds facing outwards all around the cake?"  
  
"Certainly. That sounds elegant. I don't get many requests for real roses on cakes."  
  
"Do you get many requests to kill your customers?" Angel growled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The demons in the back, what do they want?"  
  
"Angel...."  
  
"No, this creep is hiding them in the back. I can smell it on him." Angel vamped and hauled the baker close to his face. "What do they want?"  
  
Suddenly, Angel was thrown back by a blast. Buffy looked at the baker's hands and found a taser turned up to the highest level. The baker's gaze was turned on her now. Buffy glanced at Angel who was out cold. She looked back at the advancing baker. Wanting to play keep-away-from-the- high-voltage-taser, Buffy backflipped away and ran up over the counter, landing behind a glass partition that slid back to reveal yummy goodies. Just as she was about to look over the counter to see where the baker was, two fairly large hands grabbed her shoulders and lifted her painfully off the ground. Buffy squirmed, but was unable to get away. The arms pulled back and Buffy knew the wall was the next thing she was going to meet.  
  
Just as she suspected, the demon threw her with all its force, which was quite a lot, and the Slayer slammed painfully into the opposite wall. She hit her head on something sticking out of the wall and felt blood trickle down her forehead. Shaking it off, Buffy turned and looked around to asses where everything was. The baker was staring wide-eyed at her and three demons had appeared from the door to the back of the shop. Angel was just coming around and he sat up slowly, still in vamp face. Buffy stood and put her back to the wall, getting a good view of everything where she stood. The demons advanced on her. Thinking quickly and acting even faster, Buffy shot across the room and decked the baker, catching the taser by the non-leathal end. The demons stopped short.  
  
"Ok, I don't know who the hell you guys are, but this thing where you guys try to stop this wedding from happening is going to end." Buffy growled.  
  
"There Nimchicks." Angel said, standing and moving to Buffy's side.  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
"A vengeful bunch of demons apparently. These must be the realtives of the Nimchicks I wiped out a few years back because they were trying to ritually kill and then eat an aspiring actress." Angel looked at the demons. "Ain't that right boys?"  
  
They attacked. Buffy and Angel went on the offensive, fighting the powerful demons back. Buffy recieved a few bruises that were definitely going to show by that night. It only spurred her anger. It was her wedding day in less than a month and these demons were trying to make her look bad. Suddenly, another Nimchick appeared from the back. He was wearing a vest with seven sticks of dynamite attatched to it.  
  
"Angel, how badly did you wipe out their relatives?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Almost the entire clan. Why?" Angel asked, punching a demon. Buffy pointed and Angel looked. "Damn it! Buffy run!"  
  
Buffy started to take off, but one of the three original demons grabbed her leg and she fell to the floor. Her chin hit hard and it clacked her teeth together. She felt a sharp pain in her tongue and then felt blood rush into her mouth, filling it. With a slight gag, Buffy spit it out and rolled to kick the demon. It flew backwards and Buffy started to crawl and stand at the same time. Before she could get out from behind the counter and to the door, she heard a click behind her and then everything went black.  
  
Angel was thrown forward across the street from the blast. Paying no attention to the pain it caused, he flew to his feet and ran back towards the burning building. "BUFFY!" Observers were already starting to crowd on the street and from far off, sirens could be heard. Angel didn't care. Buffy hadn't made it out of the building before the explosion and was probably still inside. The whole shop was in flames. Angel had to move carefully around the flames, not wanting to get burned even though it would just heal instantly.  
  
The first thing he found was a body. It wasn't Buffy's. It was the baker's. He hadn't made it out of the door. Angel smelled Buffy's blood in the air. Then, from behind the counter, he heard a barely audible groan. Throwing things out of his way, Angel ran to the counter and jumped over, landing next to a badly bleeding and burned Buffy. Outside, the fire trucks and ambulances and police vehicles arrived. Angel picked his barely concious wife up and started to head out of the building. A firefighter ran up to him. Angel's face was smeared with soot and tears made lines through the blackness.  
  
"Get her over here." The man said, leading Angel over to one of the ambulances. The paramedics pulled out a stretcher and told Angel to set her down on it. They said some extremely technical things that Angel didn't understand. All he understood was that the love of his life was badly hurt and the paramedics wouldn't let him near her. Finally, they loaded her onto the ambluance. Angel climbed in the back with them and sat next to Buffy's stretcher. As the paramedics got her hooked up to multiple machines that monitored her vitals, Angel took her hand and stroked it, kissing her knuckles gently.  
  
Eight hours later, Angel sat by Buffy's hospital bed. It was a room for two beds like the one she had been in after Angel had first drank her blood and then rushed her to the hospital. The curtain was drawn and the only light came from the lights behind the bed. He held Buffy's hand between his and laid his forehead on their hands. Gunn, Wesley, and the rest of the gang waited in the waiting room. Only one person was allowed and Angel had insisted that it be him. When Buffy woke up, he would be there. His promise still stood. He would never leave her.  
  
About two hours ago, Angel had been questioned by the a police woman about what had happened at the bakery that afternoon. He had given her the best he could, but aside from being worried about Buffy, he couldn't exactly tell her eveything that had happened in there. The story he gave the woman was that four weird looking guys had come in and one was strapped to a bomb. They said that they would blow the place if anyone moved. Nobody had moved. As they moved to the register, something went wrong and Buffy and Angel had tried to run out, but the blast had happened and Buffy hadn't made it out. Angel told the woman that he had gone back in to look for his wife. She asked the standard questions about why he had been there and why he wasn't hurt, then she left him alone with Buffy.  
  
Buffy was now bangaged up and on a morphine drip. Her burns had only looked bad. She was more cut up than burnt. From the time Angel had gotton her out of the building to now, Buffy was looking a lot better. Her Slayer healing was coming in extremely handy right now. The only reason she wasn't awake was because of the morphine. It kept her sedated and painless. Angel stroked her hand and kissed her knuckles for the hundredth time in the past ten minutes. Behind him, the curtain rustled. He looked up and found Willow tiptoeing in.  
  
"Hey." She said gently.  
  
"Hi. What are you doing in here?" Angel asked quietly.  
  
"I'm going a little stir crazy in there. I needed to be with Buffy. She's my best friend and I want to do something for her."  
  
"I know the feeling. All any of us can do is wait and be there for her right now."  
  
"Actually, I was going to suggest a spell I learned especially for Buffy. It would step up her healing abilities."  
  
"Thanks for the offer Willow, but let's wait to see what Buffy says when she wakes up. I don't think she'd like you to mess with magick just to help her."  
  
Willow nodded. "Ok, so the waiting and the being there idea is in effect for me still." Angel smiled slightly at Willow as she sat down on the opposite side of Buffy's bed and picked up her friend's other hand. "She hates hospitals."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I remember the last time she was in the hospital. After she was shot and I was black eyed, black magick Willow."  
  
"You saved her."  
  
"Yeah." Willow reached across the bed and laid a hand on Angel's hands clamped onto Buffy's hand. "She's gonna come through this. Buffy's the strongest person I know."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Willow stood. "I'll be back. I'm going to go tell everyone she's still asleep and I'm going to also get some coffee. You want some?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Ok." Willow patted Angel's back and gave him a gentle hug before she left.  
  
Buffy didn't wake up until early the next morning. She found Angel's head laying on a bed next to her, his hands clamped onto her left one. Letting her senses come back to her slowly, she assesed her surroundings. Hospital most definitely. The smell gave it away. Plus the whole lala land thing she had going because of the medicine being dripped into her right arm through an IV. The pain felt like a dull roar as she pushed up on one arm and made herself sit up.  
  
Angel stirred and looked up. "Buffy?"  
  
"Hi." Buffy said hoarsely.  
  
"You're awake."  
  
Buffy touched her forehead gingerly and found a bandage there. "How long have I been out?"  
  
"Um...." Angel looked at his watch. "A little over fourteen hours."  
  
Buffy sighed and leaned back on the elevated bed. "I feel like crap even though this stuff in my arm in dulling the pain."  
  
"Morphine."  
  
"Ah, the good stuff. They always keep it locked away until there's something to celebrate."  
  
"What's there to celebrate?"  
  
"You don't get blown up everyday, do you?" Buffy smiled. "Where's everybody?"  
  
"Waiting room."  
  
"They've been here the whole time?"  
  
"Ever since I called them."  
  
"Which was...."  
  
"When I got here."  
  
"So, almost the full fourteen hours?"  
  
"They all love you."  
  
"Who woulda thought? When can I get out of here?"  
  
"As soon as the doctors say you can."  
  
"Let's have Willow play with their brain and make them think I'm ready to leave."  
  
"Do you feel ready?"  
  
"I feel like running a marathon." Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
Angel smiled and leaned up to kiss her. Buffy grabbed his arm and pulled him up onto the bed with her. She scooted over and he sat next to her, crossing his legs at the ankle. Buffy lifted his arm and slid under it, laying her head on Angel's chest. It was her spot where she felt the safest because Angel was there to protect her. As long as his arms were holding her, nothing could harm her. He laid his head on top of hers and they both fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	3. Food and Shrimp

Chapter 3  
  
"I'm telling you Blondie, the guy may be a demon, but he's the best at what he does." Lorne said.  
  
"Ok, are we talking about Angel or the caterer?" Buffy asked, folding her and Angel's laundry in their room.  
  
"The caterer, but I can see where you get the Angel thing."  
  
"Lorne, I might already have a guy picked out."  
  
"He was blown up and working for Nimchicks."  
  
"That was the baker."  
  
"Well, this guy will do your wedding cake too. You do still need one?"  
  
"No, my dad is having the cake made by a friend of his. He's also talking to some of his sources to score me a cheap caterer."  
  
"But yesterday you said you're still looking."  
  
"That was yesterday."  
  
"Lorne, I'm too tired to put up with this. I've only been out of the hospital a week and already you guys are bugging me about every little thing. I don't even know if I should have a caterer. Everything else has gone wrong...."  
  
"You're not calling off the wedding are you?"  
  
"No! Not right now anyways."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Everytime Angel and I try to do something that involves our wedding plans, something bad happens."  
  
"There's only been two incidents. Three if you make the attacks on the clothing places seperate."  
  
"Two or three's enough. I'm still smarting from learning how Jiffy Pop feels...." Buffy paused. "You know, I have a new respect for popcorn."  
  
"All I'm saying is give this guy a shot. He's catered a lot of people and non-people and they've all love him. At least talk to him because I made an appointment for you and Angel tomorrow at four."  
  
"Lorne!"  
  
"I couldn't help it. He was so excited when he heard that you two were holding a real wedding." Buffy gave the anagogic demon a suspicious look. Lorne shrugged. "You're famous. Especially since the Sunnydale thing."  
  
Buffy sighed. "Fine we'll talk to him. I can't gurantee that we'll go with him."  
  
"Once you try his food, you'll be begging for him to cater your reception."  
  
"Not much of a reception."  
  
"Well, how many weddings do you know have happened in someone's home and it's a hotel?" Buffy smiled. "So, we are having the reception in the ballroom aren't we?"  
  
"Yes. The cleaning crew came in yesterday and fixed the place up. Willow and Fred have been working with the lights in that wing to try and get them up and running."  
  
The lights flickered and there was a loud pop downstairs then the lights went off. Buffy and Lorne looked at each other and then ran out the door. They met Angel, who was just coming back from some excursion with Gunn, and the four of them ran to the basement. Willow and Fred sat on the floor next to the fuse box laughing. Their hair was almost sticking straight up.  
  
"What happened?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Fred touched the wrong cords." Willow said through her laughter.  
  
"Look at your hair!" Fred said, laughing so hard she was crying. Her comment only made Willow laugh harder.  
  
"Are you two ok?" Angel asked.  
  
"We're fine!" Willow said, still laughing. "Go on with your businesses."  
  
Buffy chuckled and walked back up the stairs and to her room. Angel followed her and shut the door behind them. Buffy turned and looked at him. "Ew, you're all gooey. You're not sleeping in this bed until your clean."  
  
"Take a shower with me." Angel said.  
  
"Again?"  
  
"You liked the first one."  
  
"You massaged all the achy parts and kissed the cuts and bruises till they were all better." Buffy moved closer and started to unbutton Angel's shirt.  
  
"Are you still hurting?" Angel started to gently untie with the strings tied in the back of her backless shirt. She couldn't wear much because the burns were still tender on her back. Angel took extreme care when he was near her burns.  
  
"A little." Buffy slid the shirt off of Angel and it dropped to the floor. They were in complete darkness and an idea formed in her head. "Angel?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Stay here and close your eyes."  
  
"You're not going to go get a sword and send me to hell are you?" Angel checked the space behind him.  
  
"Of course not! Just trust me and close your eyes." Angel sighed and closed his eyes, waiting. Buffy ran around the room collecting all the candles and placed them all over the bathroom. Then she found the barbeque lighter and went around lighting the candles. "Buffy?"  
  
"Hold on, one more minute." She filled the tub with not-to-hot water and added bubbles. Then, Buffy removed her clothes and wrapped herself in a fresh, soft towel and walked in front of Angel. "Ok, open your eyes."  
  
When he did, his eyes widened. "Wow." Buffy took his hands and led him into the bathroom. "Candles? What's the occasion?"  
  
"We're celebrating."  
  
"What are we celebrating?"  
  
"Us. Making it through the Sunnydale ordeal."  
  
"We've already celebrated that with our friends. Remember the champagne we had in the lobby and the music and the cake Gunn had made that had a big hole in it that said 'Congrats' on it?"  
  
"Oh, I remember. But I wanted to do something with just us. We never got the chance to. So, now here we are."  
  
"With bubbles and everything."  
  
"Hurry up and get undressed. I wanna get in. It's a little cold without the heat in the bathroom."  
  
The next day, Buffy and Angel were sampling food from the caterer, Surano, Lorne had suggested. Lorne was there with them and savoring the exquisite little fruit tarts. As soon as Buffy had tried the shrimp, her mind was made up. This was the caterer for the reception. He was even going to do their wedding cake for free since he had heard about the attack on Buffy and Angel at the bakery. He said it was an affront to all demons that they should treat champions such as Buffy and Angel so poorly.  
  
"You don't have to butter us up Surano. You've already hooked us with this shrimp." Buffy said, taking another sample. "You think we could get a lot more of this to last us till the wedding? We have that pre-wedding dinner thing in a week and a half."  
  
"Sure. I can have it delievered in two days." Surano said.  
  
"We'll let Lorne deal with how much of everything. He's done the big party thing before." Angel said.  
  
"Thanks boss." Lorne said through a mouthfull of shrimp.  
  
"Anytime." Angel stood and shook Surano's hand. "We have to go now, but thanks for the free cake. Buffy and I really appreciate it."  
  
"We really do." Buffy said, standing up.  
  
"I'll be by tomorrow with the food orders." Lorne said. He, Buffy, and Angel walked out and got in the GTX. "So, I don't want to say I told you so, but.... I told you so."  
  
"You're right. Thank you Lorne." Buffy said, kissing the demon's cheek. "You're a great friend and Surano's a great friend of yours for helping us out."  
  
Buffy sat outside the hotel with Angel, Wesley, Lorne, Fred, Dawn, and Willow. "I take it back Lorne." She said. "What kind of friend would sell his friends evil shrimp?" The hotel was teeming with shrimp. Or rather, the demonic version. That morning, everyone had woken up to loud, squeaking noises and Wesley calling for them to come downstairs. When they had descended into the lobby, they had found the "shrimp" everywhere. Wesley said they were still breeding. He had started to study them closer, which was when the "shrimp" had attacked, driving them out of the hotel.  
  
"Why would Surano do this?" Lorne asked in disbelief. "I thought he was trustworthy."  
  
"Not everyone is what they seem." Fred said.  
  
"Great, we're all out here in our bedclothes...." Dawn said and then glanced at Buffy and Angel. "Or lack there of and we can't go back into our hotel. Why does this always happen? Just when you think you have a secure place to live...."  
  
Buffy covered herself up Angel's shirt and huddled closer to him. "It's too early for this. And I'm cold."  
  
Lorne offered her his robe and she accepted. "Well, I'm going to make this up. I'll just call this friend of a friend who works with demonic extermination and get this cleared up."  
  
"Lorne, your friend is the one that sold us the evil.... shrimp." Angel said.  
  
"I know, but I'm pretty sure this guy is reliable. A lot more reliable than Surano."  
  
"You better hope he is." Buffy said, taking Wesley's cell phone.  
  
"Who're you calling?" Willow asked.  
  
"Wolfram and Hart. I'm calling for our limo." Buffy moved away a few paces and talked for a couple of minutes then came back, shutting the phone and handing it back to Wes. "You guys find a way in there. Will, if you have to, use magick. Angel and I are going to go to Wolfram and Hart and get some clothes and maybe find out another way to kill these things."  
  
"But the exterminator...." Lorne started.  
  
"May turn out to be like Surano." Angel said. "It seems like every demon in town except you is out to stop our wedding. We can't take any chances."  
  
"You're really going to use Wolfram and Hart though?" Willow asked. "I thought you didn't trust them even though you own them."  
  
"We don't."  
  
"We're just using them for clothes." Buffy said. "We ask, they provide."  
  
A few hours later, Buffy her and Angel's desk looking through papers they had summoned from the demon experts. Angel was searching the internet. There was nothing on evil shrimp. Buffy was dressed in a pair of Gucci jeans that fit her perfectly, a pair of boots with chunky heels, and a black top that had loose sleeves and bared her shoulders. Angel was wearing Gucci jeans that matched hers, a pair of combat-like boots, and a black Italian silk top. They matched and looked like an extremely stylish, rich couple that owned a law firm.  
  
"Oh! Here's something." Buffy said. She picked up one of the papers. "It's a spell that can make any small animal become hostile and breed like crazy to take over a place."  
  
"Is that what it says?" Angel asked, looking away from the computer and taking the paper Buffy offered him.  
  
"Basically. I put it in my own words, but you get the gist."  
  
"Is there a reversal spell?"  
  
"I didn't see one." She looked down and glanced at the paper on top of the pile. "Oh, wait. This one says the only way to reverse a spell like that is to destroy the original animal the spell was cast on or we can crush the crystal used in the spell and make the spell caster eat it." Buffy put the paper back down. "Well, I can definitely say that I'm probably never going to eat shrimp again for as long as I live."  
  
"I say we pay a little visit to Surano."  
  
"I say we can go round up a couple of my new play toys. We might need it with our luck." Buffy stood. "Come on, let's go into my other office."  
  
They walked down the hallway and through the doors that held all the weapons. There was a small room off to the side that held Buffy's favorite weapons. Lilah had left in a note in the room saying that W&H had studied Buffy for quite some time and discovered all of her weapons of choice. Now they were all gleaming and sitting in this little room ready for battle. There was a whole drawer full of stakes that were made of wood that wasn't easily broken. Buffy took two and then went over to the daggers. Each came with their own holster. She strapped on to her right ankle and then strapped another to her wrist. Before she walked out, she made sure the holster strap was covered. Angel had chosen a couple of daggers for himself and one stake. He had also picked up a broadsword.  
  
"Honey, you're not a subtle man." Buffy said as they took their private elevator down to their private garage. "So, my vote's on that little red sports car right there. It's fast and pretty."  
  
"Maybe we should just stick with the GTX. It's fast and pretty."  
  
"And bulky. Plus we're stylish people now. Look at the clothes."  
  
"Probably evil clothes.... And evil cars. Everything's turning out to be evil nowadays."  
  
"Fine, we'll take your trusty convertible. Next time I get to choose the cars."  
  
"Since you chose the clothes." Angel hopped over the door and into the driver's seat while Buffy kept it simple and opened the door, slid in, and shut it. "Ready?"  
  
"Aren't I always?"  
  
Angel started the car. "In what sense of ready are we talking about?"  
  
"Oh, I think you know." She smiled at her husband as he peeled out of the garage.  
  
Thirty minutes later they had Surano pinned against a wall. "I don't know what you mean! I didn't put a hex on your shrimp."  
  
"Sure, and I'm the heiress to the British throne." Buffy said. Surano stared at her, bewildered. "Sarcasm. Look it up."  
  
"Please. I only gave you what you ordered. Don't kill me!"  
  
"We didn't order evil spawning shrimp that take over hotels." Angel said, tightening his grip on the demon's collar.  
  
"Please! I didn't...." Surano couldn't talk anymore because Angel's grip was cutting off his air supply and blocking his vocal chords.  
  
Buffy put her hand on Angel's shoulder. "Um, sweetheart? We're not going to get anything out of him if he's a little dead."  
  
Angel lightened his grip a little. "Ok, so.... If you didn't cast a spell on the shrimp, then who did? Who else has access to your shop?"  
  
"My brother Clide." Surano said.  
  
"You have a brother named Clide?" Buffy asked. Surano nodded. "And I thought my family was weird...." The Slayer sighed. "Surano, what kind of demon are you?"  
  
"Yugwort."  
  
"You look more human than a Yugwort. Even though don't smell human." Angel said.  
  
"That's because he's in camaflouge." Buffy said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nugworts can convert themselves to look like humans."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because I've killed a Yugwort before here in LA. It was the clan's leader. Merrick told me all about them. The only way you can tell their Yugworts when they're in this form is to look at their eyes. They're completely yellow."  
  
"Oh. I shoulda known that."  
  
"Surano, I'm only going to ask this once. Tell me the truth or else you loose your life now." Surano shook his head. Buffy put on her sweetest smile and asked, "Where's your brother now?"  
  
"H-h-he's at work."  
  
"And where does he work?"  
  
"At this demon exterminating place."  
  
Buffy and Angel looked at each other and Angel asked, "What's it called?"  
  
"Clide's De-Mand Extermination. Get it, de-mand? Demon?"  
  
"Yeah, we got it." Buffy said. Angel let Surano go.  
  
"Are you still going to use me to cater your reception?"  
  
Neither Buffy or Angel answered him. They walked back out to their car and Buffy pulled out her cell phone. "Lorne? Who's this friend of yours and where does he work? Keep him there, Angel and I'll be there in a few." She hung up. "It's Clide all right."  
  
"Why would he be after us?" Angel asked, making a hard right.  
  
"Why else? I killed his leader eight years ago and he's still holding onto that grudge like an old hippie holds onto tie-dye and LSD."  
  
"Ok, that was eight years ago. Why get you now?"  
  
"Why not? It's supposed to be the happiest day of my life, but the demons in LA don't seem to want a wedding to even happen."  
  
"It's going to happen. You wanted this and so did I. I think we deserve a little bit of a nice event."  
  
"So do I, but at the rate we're going, there's not going to be a wedding."  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"I don't want to, but I'm looking at what could go wrong. Hell, we might end up dead before we can say 'I do' again." Angel pulled up to the Hyperion where an exterminator truck was parked. "I mean, You've been nearly deep broiled and I've been blown up and beaten up, and we've been run out of our home in the last few weeks. Next thing you know one of our friends will turn up evil or dead." Buffy followed Angel up the fire escape and they slipped into the hotel on the fourth floor. "Tell me again why we're going into the hotel."  
  
"Because Clide has to be in the hotel to exterminate the shrimp.... That, or he's getting ready to blow the hotel up."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Cause of the odd beeping I hear."  
  
Buffy cocked her head and listened intently. Then she heard it: the faint beeping of a something that hadn't been in the hotel before. They took off at a sprint and made it to the balcony over looking the lobby. The shrimp were still there and so was a powerful-looking Yugwort demon who had to be Clide, but the shrimp formed a circle around Clide, allowing him to work on his time bomb thingie. The shrimp blocked the stairs and the only way down was to jump into the writhing pit of deadly shrimp.  
  
An idea formed in Buffy's mind. She motioned for Angel to follow. They ran down to their room and Buffy shut the door silently. Angel watched her as she headed into the bathroom. "Buffy, what are you doing?"  
  
The Slayer came back out with the barbeque lighter and a large bottle of hairspray. She held it up with a proud smile. "Insta-flamethrower."  
  
"God I love you."  
  
They walked back to the balcony. Buffy looked at Angel and whispered, "Get your sword ready." He nodded and she mouthed "1. 2. 3." On three, they jumped. Buffy turned on the lighter and held it in front of her. She pointed the hairspray at the shrimp and pushed the button. When the hairspray hit the little flame, it exploded outward with the spray. Buffy burned a circle around her and Angel as he sliced at the other shrimp stupid enough to attack. Clide noticed the goings on behind him and stopped what he was doing to turn and look at them.  
  
"Hi Clide." Buffy said, stopping her flamethrower and smiling at the demon. The shrimp now formed a circle around Buffy and Angel, too afraid to get near them now. "Whatcha got there?"  
  
"Stay back, I''m going to explode it now." Clide held up a detonator.  
  
"You know, I don't appreciate being blown up twice in two weeks."  
  
"Only I will survive the blast."  
  
"What?" Angel asked.  
  
The demon blinked. "You want me to get rid of these shrimp for ya, don't ya?"  
  
"Yeah." Buffy said.  
  
"Well, then get out."  
  
"You're going to blow up our hotel. I don't think that means that we just leave and watch you blow up our home." Angel said.  
  
"I'm not blowing up your hotel."  
  
"Then what's with the explosives?"  
  
"It's not explosives. It's a special bomb that gets rid of these pests. You're not the first ones to have evil shrimp take over your place ya know. It happened about a month ago to that fancy restaurant near Santa Monica."  
  
"I'm confused." Buffy said. "So, lemme get this straight. You didn't make the shrimp evil and you're not going to blow up our hotel?"  
  
"Gosh no! Why would I do that? You guys are my heros. Especially after that thing with Sunnydale! Woowee! That was some stuff huh? Oh! And now you've got Wolfram and Hart. I'd always hoped you guys would take that evil place over or bring it down or something. Hey, do you think that after I'm done here I could get you two to sign an autograph for me?" Buffy and Angel stared at the demon. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You're brother." Angel said.  
  
"Surano. Yeah, he's a little messed up in the head. Why?"  
  
"He said you were the only other person to have access to his shop."  
  
"I am."  
  
"He blamed this on you." Buffy said.  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Oh God! We let him go!"  
  
"My brother?" Buffy nodded. "That little runt! After all I've done for him. I helped him set that place up after mama died."  
  
"Clide, you finish up here. We'll pay you double the amount charged for this. We have to go kill your brother."  
  
"Wait up. That piece of Rasha dung! I'm going to kill him myself. You all just wait outside and I'll join you in a minute."  
  
Buffy nodded and she and Angel walked out the door. Lorne was standing in the garden reading magazine. "Buffy! Angel! Where'd you come from?"  
  
"Come on Lorne, we're going to pay another visit to Surano." Angel said. They made it to the car just as a bright light flared out from the hotel. Clide came running out and hopped into his van. With Angel in the lead, they sped back towards Surano's place. Angel instructed Clide and Lorne to go around and block the back exit. He and Buffy covered the front. As the door's bell jingled, Surano came out and saw them.  
  
"That was fast. Was Clide at work?"  
  
"Yeah. He was just finishing up getting rid of that shrimp problem." Angel said, starting to corner Surano.  
  
"Yeah? Was he the one that made the shrimp go all bunny like?"  
  
"No." Buffy said.  
  
"No? Then I don't know who could of."  
  
"Oh, I think we know who." Angel said.  
  
"Me? You think I did it?"  
  
"Mmhmm." Buffy said. "An Surano, we're not people you want to piss off."  
  
"That's too bad."  
  
"Not for us. For us it's fun." Angel said, blocking Surano's escape.  
  
"Ok, fine. You got me." Surano smiled evily. "But not for long." He turned and bolted for the back door, but Clide and Lorne blocked his way.  
  
"Hey there lil bro." Clide said. He was about a head taller and twice as wide as Surano.  
  
"Clide!" Surano started to back away, but Buffy and Angel stood right behind him.  
  
"I hear you tried to have my friends Buffy and Angel here kill me. Is that right?"  
  
"Y-y-you don't understand."  
  
"I understand that I'm going to break mom's promise to you."  
  
"You wouldn't! I'm your brother!"  
  
"Family means nothing to me when scum like you is my brother."  
  
"Why shouldn't he kill you Surano? You tried to have him killed." Buffy said.  
  
"You people will never understand! He was always the favorite just because he was older. Mom and Dad both loved him more than me! He ran his own business that was successful because mom gave him money and I couldn't even get her approval for the shop."  
  
"So, you think your parents will approve if you kill their oldest son? I know MY mom wouldn't."  
  
"Well, you're mom was human and she died a stupid human death."  
  
Clide punched Surano hard in the face. "Don't talk to her like that." Surano laid on the floor staring defiantly up at Clide. "You guys can go. I got this handled."  
  
"You sure?" Angel asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. I think I'll take him to our uncle Kirklen. He's the new head of our clan."  
  
"Congrats to him." Buffy said. "But Clide, quick question. How come you're the only person in your family with a normal name?"  
  
"Because I got to name myself. Yugworts can talk from the minute they're hatched. In my case, I could hear while I was in the shell. It's a rare thing." Clide picked Surano up by the back of the neck. "I heard the name Clide somewhere and it stood out."  
  
"Oh. Well, Clide's a great name."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Oh, if you want.... you can come to the wedding. The more the merrier. It's on August 17 at five pm."  
  
"I'll try and make it."  
  
Buffy nodded and she, Angel, and Lorne headed out. Surano was screaming at Clide to let him go and please don't take him to their uncle. Buffy was thankful that she had such a great little sis. Speaking of, Dawn should be back from her and Faith's shopping spree. The Slayer decided to have a night in with her sister and husband that night. Much bonding was in order. 


	4. Dinner and A Kidnapping

Chapter 4  
  
"Oh, God. How do I look?" Buffy asked. Angel stared at the outfit his wife wore. It was the Prada top that she loved so much that had loose sleeves with the slits going down the middle. She wore dressy looking jeans and a pair of black, extremely high, chunky-spike heeled shoes with one strap going across just below the toes and tying around the ankle. Her hair was down and loosely curled. Her makeup was simple and dark. Perfect for her pale complexion of late.  
  
"You look stunning." Angel said, brushing the back of his fingers against her cheek.  
  
"It's just, I haven't seen my dad in a long time and to make things worse, he's bringing my godfather who I haven't seen since mom's funeral. I've grown up a lot and I just want to give a great impression that my life is perfect." Buffy looked down at her shoes. "Maybe I should change these."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if something happens, God forbid, I can't fight in these heels."  
  
"Have a pair handy as a just in case."  
  
"How can you be so calm?"  
  
"Because I'm the groom. The bride's always nervous at the rehearsal dinner."  
  
"I hate that." Buffy picked up a pair of chunky heeled boots and they walked out the door, headed for the lobby.  
  
"You'll be fine. We'll be fine. Everything will be fine."  
  
"If you say I promise, I'll stick a heel in your butt."  
  
"Oh, kinky." Buffy stared at him and then cracked a smile. "See, we'll be fine."  
  
They reached the bottom of the stairs and Buffy set the boots behind the counter. The lobby was nicely decorated and a long table was set up in the middle of it. The new caterers were bustling about, making sure the plates and silverware were correct and that the placecards were in the right spots. Willow sat with Kennedy, who was visiting for the wedding, over on the couch. The two waved when they spotted Buffy and Angel and then went back to their conversation. Lorne was talking with the chef and Wesley while Gunn walked in with Fred and Giles. They had gone to the airport to pick Giles up.  
  
"Giles!" Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, you look spledid." Giles said, hugging his blonde Slayer. "Hello Angel." Angel shook the Watcher's hand.  
  
"So, how's Cleveland?"  
  
"Demonic, but it's not just the monsters."  
  
Buffy smiled and Angel said, "It's great that you came."  
  
"Of course I wouldn't miss it."  
  
"I'll take your bags upstairs." Gunn said.  
  
"I'll come with. I'd like your opinion on something."  
  
"Cool." Gunn and Giles walked up the stairs and Buffy looked at Dawn who was talking with Faith and Robin Wood.  
  
"Hey Buffy!" Dawn said.  
  
"Where's dad?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He'll be here in a little bit. He just called and said that he was on his way. Don't freak out."  
  
"I think I have every right to freak out. Everytime something big goes on for the wedding, something bad happens to us." Buffy looked at Faith and Robin. "You're on your guard, right?"  
  
"Always am, B." Faith said. "But pipsqueak here's right. You just need to chill."  
  
"No chilling. Wigging."  
  
"Come on, I'll get you something to drink." Angel said, leading Buffy away. He took her into the large, industrial kitchen and poured her a glass of water.  
  
She drank it gratefully and then looked at him. "You couldn't give me something stronger, could you?"  
  
"No alcohol until the wine is served."  
  
"Dawn's not getting any. Do they know that?"  
  
"Yes, they've marked the cards so they know who doesn't get any wine."  
  
"Good." Buffy looked around. "What are we having?"  
  
"House salad, Penne Normandie, and chocolate mousse served in martini glasses." Lorne said, walking up with the chef. "Buffy, Angel, I'd like you to meet Mr. Levangie. He's the chef tonight."  
  
"How do you do, Mr. Levangie?" Angel said, shaking hands with the man.  
  
"It is a pleasure to be here. And don't worry Mrs. Summers, everything is in good hands." The chef said in a think French accent.  
  
"Thank you." Buffy said. Lorne and the chef walked away. "Don't you think it's odd no one notices that Lorne is green and has little horns?"  
  
"They think he's from a TV show and we like his makeup, so he wore it in honor of us." Angel said. "They were told that anyone who looked strange was from the same TV show."  
  
"Oh." Buffy walked out of the kitchen and back out to the lobby.  
  
Wesley caught up with them. "Guys, there's a demon by the name of Clem here."  
  
Buffy and Angel looked past to see Clem standing at the door giving Dawn a hug. He spotted them and waved. "Thanks Wes." Buffy said, walking over to Clem. "Clem! It's so great that you came."  
  
"I hope I'm not too much trouble." Clem said, motioning to himself.  
  
Angel understood what he meant. "It's ok. They think it's makeup from a TV show."  
  
"Good. I didn't want to cause a panic." Clem hugged Buffy. "Congratulations to you guys. You both earned this."  
  
"Thank you Clem."  
  
Dawn nudged Buffy's ribs. "What?" Buffy asked.  
  
Dawn pointed over to the main doors. "Look who's here."  
  
Buffy turned. A tall handsome man with short, slightly spikey hair and a bright blonde woman stood on the stairs. It was her godfather Hugh and his wife Debbie. "Hugh! Debbie!" She walked over to them and gave each of them a hug.  
  
Hugh smiled. "Wow, you look more mature since the last time I saw you."  
  
Buffy smiled back. "Thank you. That was only three years ago. And I really have."  
  
"Makes me look old."  
  
They laughed. "Oh! Hugh, you remember my husband Angel." Buffy took Angel's hand. "Angel this is Hugh's wife wife Debbie."  
  
They shook hands. "It's a pleasure Angel." Debbie said.  
  
"You too. Nice to see you again." Angel said, shaking hands with Hugh.  
  
"Hugh and I used to be extremely close. We both got a little busy and almost lost touch." Buffy said. "We talked to each other a few times each year."  
  
"I would never lose touch with my goddaugter."  
  
Buffy smiled and hugged Hugh again. Her nervousness was melting away. There was only one person left to arrive. Hank Summers. The only guest that didn't know what Buffy, Angel, and the rest of the group knew. Buffy had told Hugh a long time ago. He had come to Sunnydale to celebrate Christmas before Buffy's 17th birthday. He had come to pick her up from the Bronze as a surprise and Buffy and Angel had been in a nice little fight with a couple of vampires in the alley. Hugh had been extremely surprised, but strangely acceptant. He had said that it explained a lot in the world and why Buffy was the way she was. Then he had been there when Angel had turned in Angelus. He had comforted her as a father when Buffy's real parents couldn't because they didn't understand. Debbie had found out because she had dated a Watcher a long time ago and she had been attacked by a vampire and her boyfriend's potential Slayer had killed the vamp. *Ah* Buffy thought, *My life is truely complicated.*  
  
"Where's your father?" Hugh asked.  
  
"He's...."  
  
"Right here." Hank stood behind Buffy and Angel.  
  
Buffy jumped and turned. "Dad!"  
  
"Hey sweetie." The two hugged. "I came in the back way, I hope that's ok."  
  
"Yeah, it's fine."  
  
"Hey Hugh, Debbie, Angel."  
  
"Hi." They said.  
  
"I guess we can get started now." Buffy said. She took Angel's hand and they headed over to the table. Everyone noticed that they were starting to sit, so they walked over and joined them. Dinner went smoothly and now everyone was sitting around the table laughing and telling stories.  
  
"And then Buffy showed me Dawn's butchered hair, which Buffy'd cut herself, and told me that she wanted to be a haircutter because she'd done such a great job on Dawn's hair." Hank said. Everyone laughed and Buffy blushed slightly. "Now look at her. She owns a law firm and a private detective agency with her husband. Sweetie, how did you end up with a law firm?"  
  
"Um...." Buffy looked at Angel for help.  
  
"We bought it. They were looking for a new, uh.... management." Angel said.  
  
"And they talked to us because we've helped them out so much in the past. So, we bought it from them."  
  
"Wow." Hank said. "And to think that it's Wolfram and Hart!"  
  
"Yeah." Buffy and Angel said dryly.  
  
Hank looked at Lorne and Clem. "So, how long does it take to get your makeup on? I hear it takes hours."  
  
"Oh, um.... well, I get spraypainted, er..... Airbrushed green. And they attach the horns and they I just put on my costume." Lorne said.  
  
"Those contacts look like the hurt."  
  
"Oh, no. They're feel like my natural eyes I've been wearing them for so long."  
  
"I thought the show just started."  
  
"It did, but...."  
  
"Lorne's always worn contacts dad." Dawn said.  
  
"Yeah. The producers loved the contacts and decided to use them."  
  
"Wow." Hank said.  
  
Buffy looked at Angel with a smile that died when she saw the concerned look on his face. "What?"  
  
"Something's not right." Angel said, cocking his head.  
  
"What is it?" Faith asked on his other side.  
  
Suddenly, all the glass in the hotel lobby shattered and demons poured into the hotel. Buffy, Angel, Faith, Robin, Kennedy, Willow, Xander, Gunn, Fred, Wesley, Giles, and Dawn were on their feet, preparing to stand off. Hank looked around in confusion and then at his daughter who took on a demon twice her size. She took it down with ease and then moved over to Hugh and Debbie. She ran them to the office and told them to lock the doors. Hank cowered under the table and watched as Buffy and her friends took on the demons. After an hour of battle, the remaining demons ran out of the hotel. Buffy and her friends looked a little battered and Buffy and Angel had a couple of cuts that seemed to bleed more than they should. Buffy walked over to the table and helped her father up.  
  
"Buffy, what's going on? Are you ok?" Hank asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Buffy looked around, met Giles and Angel's eyes, and then back at Hank. "Dad, there's something I have to tell you."  
  
"What? What's going on?"  
  
"Dad, I'm a Vampire Slayer."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kennedy and Faith are Vampire Slayer too. There are a lot of Vampire Slayers in the world now."  
  
"Buffy, I don't understand."  
  
"I fight vampires and demons. It's my job. I've been doing it for over eight years now."  
  
"Is this some joke?"  
  
"Damn it dad! Look around! Does this look like a joke to you?" Buffy exploded. "This has been my life for eight years!" Angel walked up and put his hands on Buffy's shoulders.  
  
"This is rediculous! There's no such thing as vampires or demons."  
  
"You need anymore proof than the demon bodies laying on the ground? Do you need anymore proof that someone as little as me could take something that large out with my bare hands? If you need more proof, just let me know. I can provide it."  
  
"Fine, I need more proof."  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Buffy, no." Angel said.  
  
"He has to know Angel. There's no passing this off now."  
  
"Buffy...."  
  
"Angel, just show him!" Angel stared at her a minute and then looked at Hank. He allowed his vampire visage come foreward. Hank gasped and drew away, trying to pull his daughter away. She held firm. "Need more proof?"  
  
"Buffy, you knew about him? You knew about all of this?" Hank asked.  
  
"I've known for eight years."  
  
"Did your mother know?" Buffy nodded. Hank looked around then his eyes found Hugh, not shocked by any of it. "And you knew?" Hugh nodded. "For how long?"  
  
"Six years almost." Hugh said.  
  
"And all of you? Is there anythng else I should know?"  
  
"Willow's an extremely powerful witch, Giles and Wesley are my Watchers, Lorne and Clem are good demons, and everyone here but Hugh and Debbie fight vampires."  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
"She fights them too."  
  
"You expect me to just accept this?"  
  
"You kinda have no choice here."  
  
Hank stared at everyone. "You're all crazy!"  
  
"What?" Hugh exploded. "Hank Summers, you're the one that's crazy! You're daughter is an amazing person. You probably would have known about all of this sooner if you'd spent more than ten minutes with her every time you saw her. I've been the closest thing to a father next to Mr.Giles that she's had growning up."  
  
Hank was silent. Instead of making a comment, he just turned, grabbed his coat, and left. Buffy watched him leave and then broke down in tears. Angel wrapped her tightly in his arms and Hugh rubbed her back getnly. They tried to calm her down. She felt like an orphan now. Her mother was gone and now her father had walked out on her. She didn't want to keep feeling like that. Instead of continuing her tears, Buffy stood and walked to the counter, slipped her shoes off and put her boots on.  
  
"I'm going to go find him. You guys clean up here." Buffy said, then she walked out the door. Angel follwed, but out in the street they found a note tied to a brick. Buffy read it and then turned to Angel. "He's been kidnapped."  
  
Angel took the paper and smelled it. "Demons."  
  
"What else? Ok, gather the troops, we're going dad hunting." 


	5. Shapeshifting

Chapter 5  
  
Angel held Buffy's hand as they followed the smell of her father. Willow and Kennedy, Robin and Faith, Fred and Wesely, and Gunn and Dawn followed right behind them. Angel squeezed his wife's hand hopefully. It meant that they were close. Buffy looked around and spotted her father's car in front of a three story building. The demons had stolen the car when they had kidnapped her father.  
  
"He's in that building." Buffy said.  
  
"My guess exactly." Angel said. "We should surround the place. Dawn and Kennedy, you find an entrance around back and make sure no one leaves. Fred and Wesley, guard the front. Faith and Willow, your coming in with us. We'll split up and cover the floors. Willow, you can alert us telepathically if anything's wrong."  
  
"What about us?" Gunn asked, motioning to him and Robin.  
  
"You and Robin see if there are any other exits. If there are, block em. We're not coming back out without Mr. Summers."  
  
They all nodded and headed for their assigned positions. Buffy and Angel entered first then Fatih and Willow. Buffy motioned that Faith and Willow should take the first floor and she and Angel would take the next one. "We'll meet in the stairwell over there." She finished.  
  
The four went their sperate ways. Buffy and Angel crept up the stairs and onto the second floor. The place was an old office building that had just been simply abandoned. *Or everyone here was killed.* Buffy thought grimly. Computers sat on desks that were collecting dust. A thick layer or two already covered the whole place. There were footprints in the dust and Buffy pointed. Angel had already seen them and they followed. It led to a large conferance room. Nothing in there except the remains of a person. Bones were piled in a corner and a half eaten corpse laid on the table. It smelled a little fresh.  
  
Buffy rushed up and searched the corpse, but didn't touch it. She breathed a sigh of relief. "It's not my dad."  
  
Angel nodded and took her arm, leading her out of the room. They headed back to the stairwell. The third floor was all that was left. Willow and Faith waited for them in front of the door. Faith shrugged and whispered, "We got nothing on the first floor. What about you guys?"  
  
"Half eaten corpse and a pile of bones." Buffy said. Willow's eyes widned. "It wasn't my dad." The red head nodded.  
  
"The creeps are probably in here then."  
  
"That's what we figured." Angel said.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Willow asked.  
  
"Well, it's pretty dark in there. How about...."  
  
"Hey guys." Gunn said, walking up the stairs.  
  
"Gunn! Where's Robin?" Faith asked.  
  
"Um, we didn't find anything so I thought I'd come help you guys out. Robin's around here somewhere looking for you all."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Fine, ok." Angel said. "We'll take the place by storm and find Hank, get him out to Fred and Wesley, have them take him and Dawn home, and then the rest of us will attack full force. Willow, get yourself ready to do an illumination spell." He raised his sword. "Ready." They all nodded.  
  
On the count of three, Buffy and Angel kicked the door down. They moved in and Willow cast her spell. The place lit up to reveal Dawn and Kennedy standing there with Hank Summers. "Hey guys." Dawn said. "We found dad!"  
  
"What? You guys are supposed to be gaurding the back enterance." Buffy said.  
  
"We know." Kennedy said.  
  
"We just wanted to join the fun. There's no back enterance." Dawn finished.  
  
"Hey Buffy." Hank said. "Wow. What a rescue! All this for me?"  
  
"Dad?" Buffy asked. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I'm fine. I can't believe that my daughter is really this powerful. To think I thought you were crazy."  
  
"So, you believe me now?"  
  
"Of course I do! Those demons really scared the crap out of me, but turns out that they're real and I believe you now."  
  
Buffy rushed up and hugged her father. "I knew you'd come around!"  
  
"Buffy! Look out!" Angel yelled.  
  
Suddenly, Dawn and Kennedy changed into two heinous demons. They charged her and her now changing father. Buffy tried to break out of the demon's hold on her, but it had her firmly in place. She felt a sharp stab in the back of her shoulder and realized that one of the demons had clawed her there.  
  
"They're shapeshifters!" Faith yelled as Gunn turned into one of the demons. She attacked the Gunn demon and Willow started an incantation.  
  
More demons swarmed out of some of the offices and attacked. Angel was trying desperately to get to his wife, but the demons kept coming. Buffy had managed to use her own blood as a lubricant and slide out of the demon's grip. Now she faced down the three that had pretended to be Kennedy, Dawn, and her father. Reaching down, Buffy yanked out the dagger from its holder and slashed the air in front of her, warding off the demons. The demon's weren't as powerful as they looked.  
  
As Buffy took down the demon that had pretended to be her father, she said, "Mystique was better. At least she got the mutant's powers when she shifted."  
  
Then, the fight was over. Everyone was at a standstill as a door burst down and a larger demon different from the shapeshifters stepped out holding Buffy's father's throat in its hands. "I'll snap his neck Slayer." It said.  
  
"What do you want?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You're death."  
  
"Well, you've missed that twice now."  
  
"Don't play games with me. Do you know who I am?"  
  
"No." The demon seemed taken aback by this. "Of course, I kill a lot of demons, so you all kind of mix together and look the same to me."  
  
"I am Largath, son of Balthazar."  
  
"Ew! Balthazar had a son!? That demon was huge! How did any kind of demon get with that lard tub?"  
  
The demon roared. "How dare you defile my father's name!"  
  
"Oh please. He was so easily killed. All he did was sit in a vat of water and have his miniions hose him down every once and a while. Where were you when I killed him?" The demon was silent. "You know, he deserved it."  
  
Largath roared. "Shut up!"  
  
"He tried to kill Giles and Wesley and then he tried to kill me and Faith and then he tried to kill Angel. Now in my book, that qualifies as bad."  
  
Largath roared again and threw Hank out of the way. "You will pay!"  
  
Buffy smiled to herself. She had gotten her father out of harm's way and put herself in his place. She could fend a little better there than her dad could. Charging Largath at the same time he charged her, Buffy knocked into the demon and threw him against a wall. The wall caved in and Angel joined her. Together, they attacked. Largath was no match for the both of them. When the job was done, Angel looked at Buffy and assesed her damages.  
  
"I'm ok." She glanced at Largath. "They're all talk nowadays." Hank was standing with Faith and Willow staring at Buffy. His eyes were wide with fright. "You ok dad?"  
  
"You.... You're insane. All of this is insane!" Hank said.  
  
"Yeah. We got that part. I asked if you were ok."  
  
"Of course I'm not ok! i just found out my daughter is a Vampire Slayer. I always thought that this was all a figment of your diluted imagination, but now.... Now you've dragged me into your world."  
  
"Dad...."  
  
"No! Don't talk to me. I have no daughter named Buffy. And if Dawn is a part of all of this, then she's not my daughter either. I refuse to have anything to do with this insanity!"  
  
"Dad, please!"  
  
Hank ran out of the building as fast as he could.  
  
Buffy stared after him, tears falling down her cheeks. Angel tried to comfort her, but she pushed him away and ran. She ran back to the Hyperion, past Hugh, Debbie, and Lorne and up to the top floor into one of the abandoned rooms. She locked the door and then sat in a corner and cried. Twenty minutes later, Angel was pounding on the door.  
  
"Buffy! Come out, please?"  
  
"LEAVE.... ME.... ALONE!"  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"The wedding's off. I can't take all of this. The demon world's gotten what they wanted. There won't be a wedding."  
  
"Buffy, please don't...."  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"I'm not leaving." Angel sat down on the floor and put his back against the opposite wall.  
  
Buffy banged her head against the wall and cried even harder. The demon's had succeded. They had destroyed her wedding and what was left of Buffy's family. She was truely an orphan now. No father and no mother. Nothing in her Slayer training had ever prepared her for a reaction like that. Her mother had been shocked and outraged when she had found out that Buffy was a Slayer, but she hadn't disowned Buffy. Hank had delivered a blow to the heart when he had disowned first Buffy and then Dawn. Poor Dawn. She didn't even know she was an orphan just like Buffy.  
  
Buffy had never thought her father was so self consumed that he couldn't handle something like this. Deep down, everyone in the world knew something wasn't right with the world. Some couldn't handle it and denied it all. Buffy wondered how many other Slayers had been disowned by their parents. She remembered that Kendra's family had given her over to her Watcher when she was a little girl. But that was a completely different story. Kendra's family had accepted who Kendra was. They hadn't disowned her.  
  
The petite blonde Slayer started to cry harder. Even with all of her friends and her husband and her sister, Buffy felt alone. She felt like dying in that moment. Suddenly, a light shined from nowhere and Buffy looked up. There was a slender figure dressed in a white flowing gown standing in the middle of the room. A bright and beautiful light emanated from her and then began to dim. It was Joyce.  
  
"Mommy? Is it really you?" Buffy asked, staring through her tears.  
  
"It's really me Buffy." Joyce said, moving to her daughter.  
  
"Oh God, Mommy!" Buffy fell into her mother's arms.  
  
"I heard you're cries. What's wrong baby?"  
  
"Everything!"  
  
"Shh. Calm down and talk to me. You can't talk rationally when you're blubbering. Take some deep breaths." Buffy did as her mother told her too and then looked at Joyce's face. "There. Now, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I was serious when I said everything."  
  
"Start from the beginning."  
  
"How long do you have?"  
  
"However long you need me."  
  
Buffy stared at Joyce and then started. "Well, do you know who Connor is?"  
  
"Of course I do. He's my grandson."  
  
"Not anymore. Not technically. We gave him up to a normal life. He hated Angel and I. He resented us because he thought we let Holtz take him to Hell. He's happy now. He graduated with honors and can go to any college he wants to. Like Willow could." Buffy smiled at the memory of her baby boy. "I miss when he was a baby. If I could go back, I would take Connor away from LA and Sunnydale and raise him somewhere safe."  
  
"We can't alter the past Buffy. We can only change the future."  
  
"I know. Anyways, I went evil with Angelus. Turns out I'm a lot more evil than Angelus. HE was MY bitch to put it in subtle terms. I helped him kill people. I didn't actually kill anyone myself, but I helped. It was mainly me and him and a lot of extremely rough.... bible readings." Joyce smiled, remembering when Buffy had covered up sex with Riley by calling it bible readings. "Then when we came back, we had Jasmine to deal with."  
  
Buffy told her mother about the Jasmine ordeal and then taking over Wolfram and Hart. She went on to Sunnydale and explained everything that had happened there. Being too hard on the girls because she knew some of them were going to die and them kicking her out of the house. Then they all banded together and opened the Hellmouth. She told Joyce about all the potentials in the world becoming Slayers and how they made Sunnydale cave in on itself. Buffy apologized for destroying their house. Then she told her mother about all the attacks and atempts at stopping the wedding and then she came to the part where Hank had disowned his daughters.  
  
Joyce looked infuriated. "That scummy bastard! I can't believe he's so self involved that he would completely deny.... well, everything!"  
  
"Mom! Can angels talk like that?"  
  
"This angel can and will. He's your father. Who the hell does he think he is." Then, Joyce's demeanor softened as she looked at her daughter. "You know what? It doesn't matter. None of it matters Buffy. What matters is that you have a man that loves you out there. He'd do anything for you. He would jump off a bridge into a pile of wooden stakes if you asked him to."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then why did you call the wedding off?"  
  
"Because everytime something to do with the wedding happens, something bad happens right along with it. It's just too much to deal with after losing two of my friends and my home and now dad."  
  
"You have Rupert." Buffy looked at Joyce, understanding. "Yeah. He's your real father. Not biologically, but he's your father where it counts. He loves you Buffy. If you asked, he would adopt you as his daughter in a heartbeat. You don't need Hank to make everything perfect. You're father is downstairs." Joyce reached out and touched her daughter's cheek. "I love you Buffy. I believe in you and I know you can make it through this."  
  
"But what if all of this is an omen? What if Angel and I really aren't meant to be together?"  
  
"The two of you have gotten this far. You're love for each other caused it to snow in Sunnydale. Buffy, you're my daughter and I know you better than you know yourself and I know that you love Angel. That love is enough to make it through whatever comes your way. Nothing can stop you from loving Angel unless you let it. All I ever wanted was for my girls to be happy. Please baby, go be happy and stop sulking. Just think of your cookie metaphor." Joyce smiled playfully.  
  
Buffy gave her mother a faint smile. "I love you mom."  
  
"I love you Buffy."  
  
"I miss you so much."  
  
"I'm always here. Most of the time you can't see me, but you know I'm there."  
  
"Thank you for everything. Especially for being my mom. I know I put you through a lot."  
  
"I'll always love you Buffy. Tell Dawn I love her too."  
  
Buffy embraced her mother one last time and as Joyce kissed her daughter's forehead, she faded out. Wiping the tears from her face, Buffy walked to the door and opened it. Angel was sitting in the hallway out cold. He was leaning against the wall and snoring slightly. Buffy leaned down and gently stroked his cheek and eyebrow until he woke up.  
  
"Buffy...."  
  
"Hey." She smiled.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
With a glance back into the room and then up at the sky, Buffy smirked and moved in between Angel's legs, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Everything's perfect. I love you Angel."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Well, we have a wedding to attend tomorrow. I don't know about you, but I need my beauty sleep."  
  
"Why the sudden change of mind?"  
  
"Let's just say I had a visit from part of my heart that's always there with me." Angel looked at her strangely. "It's a long story." She stood up and pulled Angel to his feet, wrapping one of his arms around her waist as they walked. "Let's go to bed. I'm tired." 


	6. The Big Day

Chapter 6  
  
August 17, 2003  
  
Buffy woke up to a beautiful summer day. She was wrapped in a still- sleeping Angel's arms and she was burrowed under the soft, warm comforter. Outside, birds were singing and downstairs, so was Lorne. In exactly nine hours, the ceremony would begin and Buffy and Angel would be getting married again. This time in front of their friends minus Cordelia, Spike, and Anya.  
  
Angel started to stir and Buffy looked up at him lovingly. She kissed his chest and neck and jaw line until he opened his eyes. "I love waking up to that." He said, looking down at her.  
  
"I love doing it to you." Buffy replied with a kiss to his lips.  
  
He looked out the window. "Oh, looks like we're going to have a beautiful day today."  
  
"Yay." She moved so she was laying on top of him, arms wrapped around underneath his shoulders. "I don't want anything to spoil our perfect day. But knowing our track record of late, something's going to happen."  
  
"Well, let's hope that nothing goes wrong then."  
  
There was a knock on the door and Fred and Gunn walked in carrying a tray of fresh fruit and French Toast that was drowning in syrup. There were two glasses of orange juice. Fred smiled. "We thought you guys might like breakfast in bed together."  
  
"Aw, thank you guys." Buffy said, hugging Fred and then Gunn.  
  
"Lorne's downstairs warming up for the reception." Gunn said with a smirk.  
  
"This early? The ceremony isn't until five." Angel said.  
  
"Well, that's what we told him."  
  
"But he insisted that a great performer pays no attention to time until it's time for the show." Fred finished. Buffy and Angel chuckled. "Well, we'll leave you two alone to eat your breakfast."  
  
"Bye guys. Thank you." Buffy called. They shut the door behind them and Buffy looked down at the tray. "I'm not going to fit into my dress if I eat all of that."  
  
"There's only one plate and two of us. I think they mean for us to share." Angel said, kissing the side of Buffy's head.  
  
"Oh. I just figured with you not being able to really savor the taste that they didn't make you any. I'm happier now that we've got all of that cleared up."  
  
After they ate, Buffy and Angel got dressed and walked down to see how everything was coming. The lobby was decorated with white and red roses and a beautiful white, chiffon garland decorated the banisters. Outside in the garden where the archway was set up, roses were in full bloom and the garland was out here as well. That's where the actual ceremony was going to take place. Then in the ballroom, everything was set up for a party. The stage was polished and the tables were cleared. The tables had a white tablecloth over each of them and a bouquet of white and red roses in the center. Each table had four disposable cameras sitting around the bouquet. Taking Riley and Sam's advice, Buffy had decided to use the cameras instead of a real photographer.  
  
"Speaking of." Buffy said aloud.  
  
"Speaking of what?" Angel asked.  
  
"Oh, I was thinking out loud."  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Riley and Sam. I hope they got the message."  
  
"I think they did." Angel pointed at the counter where Riley and Sam stood, looking around for anyone.  
  
"Riley!" Buffy yelled.  
  
He turned and smiled. "Hey there." The two hugged tightly and then Buffy and Sam.  
  
"I'm so glad you guys could make it."  
  
"We almost didn't."  
  
"A nest of Arnukwa demons was a lot bigger than we thought." Sam said, shaking Angel's hand. "So, you must be the infamous Angel."  
  
"That would be me." Angel said, shaking hands with Riley.  
  
"Riley and Buffy have told me all about you. Well, mainly Buffy."  
  
"This is our friend Andy from the Secret Ops." Riley said, indicating the man still standing at the reception desk. "You asked for a special, not normal priest to officiate this special, not normal ceremony."  
  
"Nice to meet you Andy." Buffy said.  
  
"We really appreciate this." Angel said.  
  
"It's no problem. I did Riley and Sam's wedding. It's an honor to re- marry the infamous Buffy and Angel." Andy said.  
  
Angel nodded and took Buffy's hand. Buffy smiled as Riley looked around the place. "This place looks festive."  
  
"I know. It's so perfect." Buffy said.  
  
"Is the ceremony going to be in here?" Sam asked.  
  
"No. In the garden. Why?"  
  
"Because there's one hell of a storm brewing outside."  
  
"No!" Buffy raced to the doors and looked out. Sure enough there was an extremely dark cloud cover settling in over LA. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed everywhere.  
  
"It looks like it's going to rain any second now."  
  
Wesley came in from the garden carrying some chairs. "Ah, there you two are. I think we could use some supernatural strength to get that arch in here." As Buffy and Angel stared at him from the opposite door, Wesley put down the chairs and stood there, staring back. "It's going to rain any second now."  
  
"We know." Angel said.  
  
"We're just a little bummed that we can't have the wedding outside." Buffy said.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there, come out here and help us." Wesley looked at Andy, Riley, and Sam and then at their bags. "Um, this isn't a running hotel."  
  
"Oh, Wes. This is Riley and Sam. They're friends of mine. And this is the priest who's going to be marrying Angel and I. His name is Andy."  
  
"Oh! Sorry about that. So you're Riley."  
  
"Hi." Riley said, shaking his hand. "You must be Wesley."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you need some help bringing the stuff in? I can help. I think the bride and groom have other things they need to attend to." Riley winked at Buffy, getting that it was her big day and she shouldn't have any interruptions.  
  
As soon as Riley and Wesley were out in the garden, Sam turned to Buffy. "So, where's Willow?"  
  
"She's.... I have no idea where Willow is." Buffy said. "Angel and I just got up and hour or so ago."  
  
"You have a lot to do if you're getting married at five today. Aren't you going to go do all the girly stuff?"  
  
"No. Not this Slayer. I'm doing my own hair and stuff. Besides, I can't even keep a manicure in good condition when I do it myself, why waste money on ruining an expensive manicure?"  
  
"Good point." Sam looked at her nails. "Mine are shot." They laughed. "Well, I can't wait to see your dress."  
  
"Neither can I." Angel said.  
  
"Sweetie," Buffy said. "You're not supposed to. But Sam, you can now if you want."  
  
"Sure. Ok." Sam said, following Buffy upstairs. She led her to the third floor and into one of the rooms.  
  
"I cleaned up two rooms up here for the bride and groom. One's my dressing room, the other's Angel's."  
  
"Smart. At least you found a temporary use for a couple of these rooms."  
  
"Well, there are a lot more people here now, so more of the rooms are being used."  
  
"Who all lives here?"  
  
"Well, there's me and Angel obviously. Then there's Dawn, Willow, Lorne, and Xander. We don't see much of him though because he's traveling a lot."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Anya. They had just gotten back together and then she was killed fighting Bringers on the last day of Sunnydale."  
  
"Oh. That's so sad." Buffy nodded solemnly. "Will he be here for the wedding?"  
  
"Yeah. Of course he will." Buffy walked to the closet and pulled out her wedding dress, laying it on the bed.  
  
"Wow, that's gorgeous."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It must have cost a fortune."  
  
"Not when you have a fortune times a billion." Sam stared at Buffy. "Angel's pretty well off. Angelus was smart. He kept money in banks in Switzerland. We're technically wealthier than Bill Gates and Donald Trump. And that's all their money added up for the next 100 years."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"It's only an estimate. I feel like a princess with him."  
  
"Well, at least you're happy."  
  
"With Angel, there can't be unhappy for me. He's the one that gets me through all the hard times. I don't know what I would have been like if Angel and I hadn't gotten back together."  
  
"Do you want to find out?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Sam smiled as they headed back downstairs. "How are you doing your hair?"  
  
"Well, I figured a French twist and have the veil coming out of the twist so it looks like it's cascading out of my hair."  
  
'That sounds gorgeous."  
  
"It is. Lorne helped me try it out."  
  
"Lorne?"  
  
"Demon. Empathic. Good friend."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Buffy wrapped herself in Angel's arms as she looked around the lobby. Her husband was listening to the radio. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Shh. Listen." Angel said, turning up the radio.  
  
"...freak hurricane has descended over the Los Angeles area out of nowhere. This could be one bad storm from what the NSSL is saying. Experts are baffled as to where this storm came from. Early this morning the skies were clear and there were no bad weather conditions being reported."  
  
Angel clicked the radio off and looked at Buffy's crestfallen face. "I'm sure it won't start until later on. Hurricanes take a while to build and this one just came out of nowhere."  
  
"Angel, this is a bad sign." Buffy said. "All summer long, bad things have happened every time we do something involving the wedding. Now a freak hurricane? That's just not normal on my short list of normalcies."  
  
Angel was about to respond when a loud bang sounded against the side of the hotel. Everyone jumped and Buffy and Angel ran to the doors to see what had happened. Outside, Xander was sitting on the ground, wind pushing against him as he tried to stand. The thing that had hit the hotel wall was his suitcases.  
  
"XANDER!" Buffy yelled over the wind. "XANDER!" He looked up. "ARE YOU OK?" He yelled something back, but it was lost in the wind. With a glance at Angel, Buffy ran to Xander. She was almost picked up by the wind it was so strong. Angel scooted against the wall and retrieved the bags, almost getting hit by a trashcan lid. Xander grabbed Buffy's hand and she hauled him to the wall with Angel. They all yelped as one of the potted plants came flying towards their heads. Ducking, they walked back towards the doors holding onto the wall. Just as they got in the doorway, large pellets of rain started to come down with tremendous force, causing a bruise on Xander's forearm.  
  
"Ow." He said as Buffy and Angel slammed the doors shut. "That hurt."  
  
"Are you ok?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'll live. It's only a bruise."  
  
"I think I should put my handy carpenter skills to work and start boarding up some of these doors and ridiculously large windows."  
  
"You don't have to..."  
  
"No, but I need to. If the glass goes, we're going to put a Jewish, plate smashing wedding to shame." Willow walked in and spotted Xander. "Speaking of..."  
  
"Xander!" Willow said, running to him and hugging him tightly.  
  
"Hey there Will."  
  
"When did you get here?"  
  
"Just now. Buffy and Angel saved me from the evil hurricane. Which by the way... what the hell?"  
  
"I wish we knew." Buffy said.  
  
"It came out of nowhere according to the radio." Angel said. "It's supposed to be bad."  
  
"Maybe I should get to work now then." Xander said. "Who wants to help?"  
  
"I will." Riley said.  
  
"Riley. Good to see you." Xander and Riley shook hands.  
  
"You too."  
  
"A little help here!" Gunn said, holding open the doors. He and Wesley were trying to carry in the archway.  
  
Buffy and Angel walked over and picked it up with ease. "Where's it go?" Angel asked.  
  
"I guess right over here in front of the steps." Wesley said, standing next to the main door. Together, Buffy and Angel placed the archway at the bottom of the main steps. "I guess that the priest can perform the ceremony from the bottom step so you two can be directly under the arch."  
  
"I think it'll work." Buffy said, taking Angel's hand that was attached to the arm slung over her shoulder.  
  
"Besides, the priest isn't all THAT tall."  
  
"He's a demon after all."  
  
"But a good one." Riley and Sam blinked at Angel's comment. "We checked him out ourselves."  
  
"Thank God he's not an evil priest." Buffy said, kissing Angel gently.  
  
"Come on Ri, let's go start boarding up these windows." Xander said.  
  
"I'll help." Gunn said, following.  
  
Giles walked in from the kitchen. "The caterer wants to know if you want any refreshments out here in the lobby for your guests."  
  
Buffy looked at Angel. "Um..."  
  
"Yeah. Sure." Angel said. "We can put out some fruit and champagne and a couple of sparkling cider for out underage drinkers and those who don't want alcohol."  
  
"Good idea sweetie." Buffy said adoringly to Angel.  
  
"Thank you baby." The two shared an intimate moment that was broken when Faith and Robin walked in through the front doors.  
  
"Hey guys!" Faith said. "Man, this weather is wicked crazy! Was it supposed to be a hurricane today?"  
  
"No." Angel and Buffy said.  
  
"It's a freak storm outta nowhere." Willow said.  
  
"I'm sorry." Robin said. "I know you two wanted it in the garden."  
  
"We're ok. In here is as good a place as any." Buffy said. She looked at her watch. "Oh! Crap! I gotta start getting ready. I didn't realize that time had passed so fast."  
  
"We've got six hours." Angel said.  
  
"I know. Willow and Dawn are treating me to a day of luxury in our at home spa. Will ordered a masseuse, a facial person, and a hair stylist."  
  
"Wow. Where'd she get that kind of money?"  
  
"From us. It was the money we gave her to help her out after we lost everything in Sunnydale. Since she decided to live here, she had more money left after buying new clothes and shoes."  
  
"Buffy, let's go." Willow and Dawn called from upstairs.  
  
"Coming." Buffy looked back at Angel as she headed up the stairs. "You're welcome to join us."  
  
"No thanks. I might come up and join you in a hot bubble bath later."  
  
"Oh, we won't have time." With that, Buffy was out of sight.  
  
At about half an hour to the ceremony, Buffy's hair was done and she was putting on the finishing touches to her makeup. The only thing left to do was slip on her veil, dress, and shoes. Willow was avoiding getting into her dress until she really needed to. She said she didn't want to step on it and rip it. Angel walked in to see how things were going.  
  
"Damn, thought you'd be in your dress." He said, shutting the door behind him. He wasn't in his tux.  
  
"Why aren't you dressed?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Same reason you're not."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Suddenly, the window shattered and a winged demon flew through the shattered glass. It wasn't overly big like a dragon, but it was a pretty good size. It looked more like a human that was sunburned beyond 3rd degree and it had horns. Kinda like what Satan had been pictured to look like in some cultures. It attacked.  
  
"What happened to the sanctuary spell?" Willow asked.  
  
"I don't know!" Angel said, attacking the demon from behind.  
  
"I malfunctioned it." The demon rasped. "And I will destroy you two!" With that, the thing flew out the window, nursing a gash on its forearm.  
  
Buffy stomped her foot and turned to look at Angel. "I told you! I told you that something else would go wrong!"  
  
"Sweetie, we can prevent that." Angel said, turning to Willow. "I'll talk to Lorne and have him bring down the furies real quick. In the mean time, Willow, can you do a protection spell to prevent something like this from happening again."  
  
"Yeah. Of course I can." Willow said. She started to chant.  
  
Across LA, a demon lit the last candle and said the last words of his spell. A flash emanated from all of the candles at once and then they were out. His spell was done and hopefully it had worked. The flash was a good indication.  
  
"Willow?" Buffy asked.  
  
The Wicca looked at her best friend. "Yeah?"  
  
"Where the hell are we?"  
  
They all looked around to find themselves standing in the middle of a battle torn Los Angeles. They weren't at the Hyperion anymore, that was for sure. They weren't even near it. Demons and vampires ran amuck on the streets and attacked humans and other demons. Some even made hostages out of the people or demos they captured. Willow gaped. "I-I-I don't know." 


	7. This Isn't Some Fairytale

Chapter 7  
  
"Willow?" Angel asked.  
  
"I don't know! I didn't do this!" Willow said, starting to panic.  
  
"Will, calm down." Buffy said, grabbing the red head's shoulders. "Just find a way to reverse it."  
  
"But that's just it! I didn't do this, so I don't know how to reverse it. I don't even know where we are!"  
  
"This is LA." Angel said. "Only, an LA that's been at war for a while."  
  
"How can you tell?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I've lived for over 240 years, I've seen stuff like this before. Only this is much worse."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"We need to find shelter quick before some of these nasty demons find out we're standing here."  
  
As they started to walk, Buffy said, "I'm surprised they haven't noticed us yet."  
  
"Well, don't count your stakes yet. They still could." Angel eyed a group of demons that didn't look anything like what he had ever seen before. They were hanging out on a street corner smoking and laughing.  
  
"I don't think they'll be any harm. They look like they're just here to enjoy the carnage, not cause it."  
  
"Still, better safe than sorry."  
  
"I could cast a warding spell..." Willow started.  
  
"No!" Buffy and Angel said. The demons looked over.  
  
"Well, damn. So much for counting stakes and staying safe." Buffy said.  
  
"It's the Slayer!" One of the demons said.  
  
"She's with Angel again!" Another said.  
  
"Apparently we exist here." Angel said, looking down at Buffy.  
  
The two demons that had talked ran across the street and stood in front of them. "Hey guys." Number two said.  
  
"Hi." Buffy said.  
  
"So I guess your off the market mama." Number one said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Buffy started to attack, but Angel held her back.  
  
"Whoa Buffy. Calm it down." Angel said.  
  
"So how'd you win this one back?" Number one asked, obviously the leader.  
  
"Um, I didn't..."  
  
"Man, I thought you two were broken up for good!"  
  
"Broken up?" Buffy asked. "Ok, I had a really strange morning. Can you guys refresh my memory?"  
  
"Still funny."  
  
"Being serious."  
  
The two demons looks at her, bewildered that she would take that tone with them. "Chill mama." Number two said.  
  
"Stop calling me that!"  
  
"Chico, go back over to the others." Number one said.  
  
"All right Paunch." Chico, walked back to the group, obviously hurt.  
  
"Paunch? Your mom must've hated you to name you that." Willow said.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Paunch asked.  
  
"I'm the witch."  
  
"Willow. Her name is Willow." Buffy said. "Ok, time to stop with the meet and greet. Refresh my memory. What's going on here?"  
  
"What'd you do, hit your head and get amnesia?"  
  
"Sorta." "Ok, well... You and Angel have been broken up since your wedding day which was ten years ago. You and me were an item for a while until you ditched me for Gunn until he got killed and then I never heard about you till now."  
  
"First off, ew. I would never sleep with a demon." Angel cleared his throat. "Except you. And second, I'm married to Angel."  
  
"Well, yeah. You two never divorced."  
  
"Ok, what happened on the day of the wedding?"  
  
"Well, a demon attacked and killed a bunch of your friends. Angel didn't stop them and you left."  
  
"Thanks for the clear up. Bye." Buffy started to walk and Angel and Willow ran to catch up. "Ew, ew, ew, and more ew."  
  
"So, it's ten years in the future." Angel said.  
  
"Apparently." Buffy stopped about two blocks away from Paunch. "Let's split up and try and find the Buffy and Angel here. Also, we need to find out who died that day so if... When we get back we can stop it."  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
"It's a perfectly good idea. Don't argue. This is still LA. Meet me at the Wolfram and Hart building... Or where it's supposed to be." With that, Buffy blended into the shadows and left.  
  
"Buffy? It's..." Faith opened the door and stopped. "Time." There was no one here. No sign of Angel or Willow either. "Buffy? Angel? Willow? Anyone?" No answer. Faith saw broken glass on the floor and then looked at the shattered window. "Well, this can't be too good."  
  
"What can't?" Dawn asked, standing in the doorway.  
  
"Uh, Buffy, Angel, and Willow are missing."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Buffy's wedding dress." Faith pointed. "Willow's maid of honor dress." She pointed at the purple dress. "And Angel's tux is laying on the bed in his dressing room. Plus, the window's broken."  
  
"This can't be too good."  
  
"Come on."  
  
Faith ran downstairs in the short dress and high heels, cursing herself for not wearing flats or boots. "Wesley! Guys!"  
  
"Faith." Robin said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Xander asked.  
  
"They're missing!" Faith said.  
  
"Who?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Buffy, Angel, and Willow. They're missing. I went upstairs to tell them it's time and they're not up there. The Buffy and Willow's dresses and Angel's tux are laying on the beds in their dressing rooms and the window in Buffy's room is broken."  
  
"This can't be too good." Gunn said.  
  
"What can't?" Lorne asked.  
  
"Buffy, Angel, and Willow are missing." Dawn said, starting to panic.  
  
"Dawn, calm down. We're figure this out and find them." Faith said.  
  
"Buffy and Angel are the only real family I have left now. We have to find them."  
  
"We will." Robin said.  
  
"Let me take a look at the room." Lorne said, walking upstairs. Ten minutes later he came back. "Someone was doing a spell in that room. There's major mojo magick vibes coming off the air in waves. It wasn't all Willow's doing either."  
  
"What do you mean?" Xander asked.  
  
"I mean, someone else was either in that room or knew that Willow was doing a spell and they flubbed it. Purposely."  
  
"We need to do something." Dawn said.  
  
"Well, I have this friend of a friend who does these spells that are like the star 69 of the magick world..."  
  
"No way Big Green." Gunn said. "You're friends've been enough help lately."  
  
"This guy really is reliable! I swear on the life of me that this guy is. He's been one of my closest friends since I first arrived here to this beautiful plane of existence."  
  
"Fine." Faith said. "We're a little desperate here. Me, Robin, and Gunn can go with Lorne to this friend and check him out. The rest of you stay here and see if any other clues show up to help us out so we can fix this."  
  
"Good luck! Be safe." Dawn called.  
  
Buffy didn't feel safe at all. Everywhere she looked there was destruction and chaos. Almost as if post-Jasmania hadn't ever stopped. Places that she had once known were either destroyed or taken over by demons. A big part of Buffy hurt. Two demons had informed her that Angel, the Angel here, was with Cordelia. Angel had moved on and it proved that if he lost Buffy, he could move on... to Cordelia.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of blonde hair in a window above her caught Buffy's attention. She would know that hair anywhere. After all, it was her hair. Buffy ran into the building and found the door that she assumed was the one that led to the place where she had seen herself. With a deep breath, she knocked on the door.  
  
"I can't believe this." Angel said. "Buffy would never be so... so..."  
  
"Faith-like?" Willow asked.  
  
"I didn't mean..."  
  
"Before she went evil I mean. And, well, a little like after she went evil."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Angel, don't be so down. That's not the Buffy we know and love. That's some future Buffy that we're going to stop our Buffy from evolving into. I don't think I could let my best friend become like that."  
  
"You couldn't help it."  
  
Willow and Angel spun around to find a demon half of Angel's height standing in a shadowed corner wearing a robe that hid its features. Purple energy crackled around its hands, but it wasn't threatening. It just seemed to... be his hands actually.  
  
"Who are you?" Angel asked, looking like he was going to vamp.  
  
"I am Rahlah, sorcerer of the Makien tribe. I brought you here. Well, the past me brought you here with a little help from me."  
  
"You're the one who brought us to this hell?"  
  
"I understand your anger, but please let me explain. This hell will be caused by you and your Slayer."  
  
"What do you mean?" Willow asked, intrigued.  
  
"If you will, follow me to my home. It's right around the block."  
  
Angel eyed him warily and then looked at Willow. *What harm could it do?* She asked him in his mind as she started to walk. *After all, we need to find out how to get back. He could be the key to getting back.* Angel sighed and followed.  
  
"No fuckin' way!" Future Buffy said. "You've gotta be a shapeshifter."  
  
"Ok, I've always had a dirty mouth, but please... Watch the profanity." Past Buffy said. "And no, I'm not a shapeshifter. Those things are creepy and they made my life a living hell."  
  
"I'm confused."  
  
"You're not the only one."  
  
"How do you now about my dad?"  
  
"Because I'm you. Or, technically, you're me. I could give you all the intricate details about that night, but I'd rather skip it and play twenty questions."  
  
"Why should I trust you?"  
  
"Because you trust yourself. Stop being so damn stubborn and let me in." Future Buffy rolled her eyes and opened the door further to let Past Buffy in. "Thanks. Now, let's talk about what happened the day of the wedding that made you... me... us call it off."  
  
"If you're me, then you should know."  
  
"Actually, I don't think I've gotten that far yet. See, I was getting ready to put my wedding dress on and then this demon attacked, so Angel asked Willow to cast a protection spell and then we ended up here. All of us. Me, Angel, and Willow."  
  
"Willow's here?"  
  
"Somewhere. We split up to find you and Future Angel. Anyways, why did you stop the wedding?"  
  
"It's pretty damn obvious."  
  
"Not for me."  
  
"Because Angel killed Willow and Giles. It was his fault they died."  
  
"What? Why would Angel kill his friends?"  
  
"He saw the demon go after Willow while she was in a trance and he didn't stop it."  
  
"Oh please! Angel would never let any harm come to any of our friends and you know it."  
  
"Yeah, tell that to Giles as he was shredded by that thing and Angel stood back and watched."  
  
"No. I know Angel. We both know him! He would never just 'stand by and watch.' And you know what? I also know myself and you are not who I am."  
  
"For once we agree on something. This isn't who I was. I changed. I had to. My friends are dead and Angel's with Cordelia now so it's over and done with."  
  
"There is no way Angel loves Cordelia. It's a brotherly love he has for her. It always has been."  
  
"Then they must've been big into incest in Ireland."  
  
Past Buffy rolled her eyes. "You're stupid." With that, she decked her future self. The Future Buffy was knocked unconscious by the powerful blow. "Wow, I really am a danger to myself." Past Buffy tied her future self up with heavy chains she found in a corner and then dragged herself inside a meat locker that only opened from the outside. "Where would Future Angel hide?" As Buffy walked on onto the sidewalk, she looked at the street sign on the corner. The Hyperion was only a few blocks away. Angel might be there. "Worth a shot."  
  
"How do we get back?" Angel asked. "We can't be stuck here forever right?" He and Willow were sitting in an apartment that was sparsely decorated. The demon had explained everything that had happened since the wedding day. Buffy and Angel here were still married, but they were separated. Angel himself was with, of all people, Cordelia. Willow and Giles had been killed when the winged demon had attacked the wedding with full forces behind him. Buffy had freaked out and split, calling off the wedding and her and Angel's relationship because she said that Angel had let Giles and Willow be killed in front of him. For ten years, that winged demon had run Los Angeles and every demon that was against him had been at war with him and his followers ever since then. LA was a demon war zone like none other before.  
  
"Angel..." Willow said. "This guy is obviously extremely powerful. He brought us to the future to save me and Giles and the whole LA area."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm kind of wanting to get back and stop this from happening. I can't lose Buffy. Not like this."  
  
"It's perfectly understandable." Rahlah said. "And it's simple really."  
  
"Simple? It's never simple."  
  
"All you have to do is reunite the Buffy and Angel of this time and destroy the demon that started all of this."  
  
"You call that simple!? If the Buffy and Angel here have tried multiple times to kill this guy and failed, what makes you think that we'll be able to kill him along with bringing back two people who hate each other."  
  
"Ah. There you are wrong. You don't hate Buffy. You still love her."  
  
"I will always love her."  
  
"And she you. Dig past the hate and get to her heart. You will see that she still loves you."  
  
"We are talking about the Buffy and Angel here, right?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Just wanted to clear that up."  
  
"With the combined efforts of you and your future selves, you have a shot at defeating the demon and learning his weakness." Rahlah said, clapping his hands. A light flashed and Angel and Willow stood on the sidewalk in front of Wolfram and Hart. 


	8. United We Stand NEW

Chapter 8  
  
The Hyperion had been a bust so now Buffy headed over to Wolfram and Hart in hopes that she could find Future Angel, Past Angel, or both. They obviously knew who she was there because she had no trouble walking right on up to the office that she and Angel once shared. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.  
  
"Go away!" Angel's voice came from inside.  
  
Taking that as an invite, Buffy opened the door and walked right on in. She shut the door behind her. Angel, Future Angel obviously, sat behind the desk reading a book. He was in full out brood mode. "You never change, do you?"  
  
Angel looked up startled. He had a five o'clock shadow going for him and he looked downright awful. "Buffy?"  
  
"The one and only. Well... sorta. But it's not the Buffy you think you know."  
  
"I know. I've heard about some of your boyfriends."  
  
"Oh please, like they hold a candle to you. You're the best guy I've ever been with in my 22 years. I gave you my virginity, remember?"  
  
"You're not 22."  
  
"Well, where I come from I am."  
  
Angel started to reply, but Willow and Past Angel walked in. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Buffy ran up to her Angel and kissed him deeply. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you." Past Angel said. "We found a way to get back home."  
  
"I'm not leaving until we get us back together though."  
  
"That's kind of the only way to get back. Oh and also killing the demon that got away from us while we were getting ready."  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Future Angel asked again. Buffy turned and looked at him then slapped him.  
  
"What was that for?" Both Angels asked.  
  
Buffy ignored her Angel and looked at Future Angel. "You're a bone head for giving me up for Cordelia of all people!"  
  
"I know. That's why I told her to leave. I still love you. But what's going on?"  
  
"Ok, we're from the past."  
  
"Some demon brought us here so we could stop this winged demon named Polk that got away." Past Angel said.  
  
"Polk is the demon that killed Willow, Giles, and Xander." Future Angel said. "He runs a lot of the demons in this town."  
  
"So I've heard. Well, we have to kill him here to get back to where we come from and stop him there before he kills Willow and the others."  
  
"You also said we have to get the future us back together." Buffy said. Past Angel nodded. Buffy turned to Future Angel.  
  
"Have you talked to the future me since she ran out on you?"  
  
"Only every now and then, but it always ends up with her yelling at me and running away." Future Angel said.  
  
"Well, it's time for me... her... us to stop running."  
  
"How?" Both Angels asked.  
  
"Ok, first: stop talking at the same time because it's too damn confusing. Second: follow me."  
  
"I can't figure it out." Sierra said. She was the friend of a friend of Lorne's who could "star 69 spells."  
  
"Can't figure out what sugar dumpling?" Lorne asked.  
  
"Well, the spell that was cast here was actually two. One was a protection spell and the other is some very powerful stuff that's only now in the works."  
  
"What does that mean?" Faith asked.  
  
"It's a spell that's BEING invented. It hasn't been finished yet."  
  
"Could that mean that someone completed the spell?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Or it could mean the person or thing who did the spell is from the future." Fred said.  
  
"It's possible." Sierra said.  
  
"So if it is a person from the future, is it possible that Buffy, Angel, and Willow could have ended up in the future?" Robin asked.  
  
"It's possible. With magick, anything's..."  
  
"Possible." Future Angel said. He was looming over Future Buffy in the meat locker. Past Buffy had brought him here and locked him in with her future self. Now she was scowling and avoiding eye contact.  
  
"What do you mean 'anything's possible?' You let my friends die." Buffy said.  
  
"I did not! You failed to notice that Polk's lackeys were holding me back. You know I would never let any harm come to our friends."  
  
"Ok, sure. What about Giles? You just stood there."  
  
"I did not! I was surrounded by demons and they were getting ready to attack me all at once. I was standing in a defensive posture. When I glanced over at Giles, he looked like he was holding his own!"  
  
"That's not what I saw."  
  
"Buffy, you are so hard headed sometimes. I love you, but you drive me crazy!"  
  
"You don't love me! You love Cordelia. Of all the people in the world, why CORDELIA!?"  
  
"I don't love Cordelia. I've never loved Cordelia. SHE was all over ME! I tried to push her away, but she just kept coming."  
  
"Every time we saw each other, you let her hug on you and kiss you."  
  
"Never on the lips."  
  
"So you admit it!"  
  
"Admit what!? Every time you saw me all I could do was turn away. You've stepped all over my heart and eaten away at everything I am and I have nothing left but you in me. When Cordelia was all over me every time you saw her with me, it's because I knew you were there and I just felt like dying. She took advantage of that." Buffy had nothing to say to that. Angel crouched down in front of her and stroked her cheek. "I love you and only you Buffy. Cordelia got the hint about two years ago. She's gone." Angel let Buffy out of the chains and helped her to her feet. The two embraced. "You're my one and only." Angel said before he and Buffy kissed.  
  
"I could never not forgive Angel anything. I figured I'd be the same way in the future." Past Buffy said, walking into the old meat locker. "So, now that we've got one part of this 'how to get back home' deal settled, let's start planning how to kill this Polk guy."  
  
"It's not so easy." Future Buffy said.  
  
"Polk has taken over one side of the war." Future Angel said.  
  
"Sorta like Hitler?" Past Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, sorta... Hitler was only part demon. This guy is full on demon now. He's ascended to a higher level and is a lot bigger than what you guys might member."  
  
"Why has no one tried to take this guy out before he got this big?" Past Angel asked.  
  
Future Buffy lifted her already showy shirt to reveal a huge scar that ran across her stomach. "I did. I almost died. If it hadn't been for Xander sacrificing himself for me, I wouldn't be here."  
  
"I always knew he was a hero." Both Buffys said.  
  
There was a long pause and then Willow said, "Where is this demon's headquarters?"  
  
"It's a building near the Santa Monica pier." Future Angel said. "He took that over and turned it into a demon's theme park."  
  
Future Buffy grimaced. "He took the horses off the carousel and replaced them with humans and sometimes vampires. He despises vampires and Angel's been hunted by him for a long time now."  
  
"I'm surprised you even found us. We've been hiding for a while."  
  
"Every now and then I'll come out and destroy a band of demons that comes along near my hiding space. You found me just as I was going to hunt."  
  
"Mm-hmm. Ok, so..." Past Buffy said. "What's the key to stopping this guy? If he's so all mighty powerful, then the bigger they are..."  
  
"The harder they are to kill. This guy is bigger than anything I've... we've ever faced. He's got guards everywhere and just to get to him we have to have some extremely powerful mojo. Not to mention the huge job of fighting him to the death."  
  
"Well, we've got Willow here. She can do the mojo thing and then you've got Angel and I here too. It won't be as hard as you make it out to be."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Future Buffy and Angel asked.  
  
Faith pinned a demon to the wall. She and Giles had gone out on a mission to find the demon that had cast the spell. Sierra had followed the trail of the second spell and called to give AI the address of the place. Now Faith and Giles were interrogating the demon who lived at the address given.  
  
"Please!" The thing said.  
  
"What did you do to my friends?" Faith asked, pulling out a dagger and holding it at the ready.  
  
"I didn't cast the spell. Well, I technically did, but not me."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Giles asked.  
  
"The future version of me came back and cast the spell."  
  
"Then reverse it." Faith said.  
  
"I can't because I said that the only way to save LA was to send the warriors to the future to see."  
  
"See what?" Giles asked.  
  
"Why."  
  
"Don't ask the questions. That's why we're here."  
  
"No. The future me said they had to see why. He said LA will become a war zone in a couple of months and stay that way. The warriors need to stop the demon before he gets away."  
  
"What will bring them back to the present?" Giles asked.  
  
"Destroying the demon that attacked them in the future."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"They come back and destroy the demon before it gets away."  
  
"So you're saying that they'll go back in time to just before the demon attacks?"  
  
"Yes. That way they can stop the demon from taking over most of LA."  
  
"What about the spell? Sierra said that it was being made. How did you do it if the spell isn't finished?"  
  
"I told you. The future me cast the spell. He had finished the time spell that I'm still working on." Faith looked at Giles and then walked out. Giles took out a twenty and handed it to the demon before following Faith out.  
  
"So all we have to do is wait?" Faith asked.  
  
"Apparently so." Giles said.  
  
"That's not good enough. We don't know how long this will take. They might never come back. What if they die?"  
  
"We're not going to die. We have to get back to our time." Past Buffy said. They were all sitting in the office of Wolfram and Hart discussing what they were going to do. "Besides, if we die you die."  
  
"She's got a point." Future Angel said.  
  
"I know she's got point. I'm her." Future Buffy said. "But it could end up badly again if we go in there guns a'blazin'."  
  
"We're not going in there like that." Past Angel said. "We're going for stealth and confusion."  
  
"Confusion?" Future Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah. There's two of us and two Angels and then we have Willow who can duplicate herself magickally if she wants. Or she can teleport. Whichever." Past Buffy said. "So, do we know this guy's weaknesses?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Ok, you guys have been arch enemies for ten years now and you don't know this guy's wesknesses?" Willow asked.  
  
"We've been hiding. Not researching. Neither of us have had the time for it."  
  
"You own Wolfram and Hart! Sure you don't trust them, neither do I, but this is a big deal here."  
  
"I'd forgotten how determined you get when you're resolved."  
  
"Well, no offense here, but you're not the Buffy I know. The Buffy I know would have had this guy researched and had herself trained for the battle by now. But she didn't exactly have time with the being shoved into the future and all."  
  
"Sorry. I've screwed up, ok. It's not the first time and it's not going to be the last. Can we just get started on the research now?"  
  
"I'm with me. Let's stop arguing and just start finding out ways to kill this bastard. Cause frankly, I want to get back to where I belong and get married." Past Buffy said.  
  
"So, we won't know if they're ok or not?" Dawn asked, obviously not wanting to accept the answer that the demon had given Giles and Faith. "We don't know if they're going to come back?"  
  
"I didn't like the answer myself, but we have to wait." Giles said. "We don't have any other choice."  
  
"I can't believe this! They're wedding is ruined now!"  
  
"It's not ruined pipsqueak." Faith said. "They'll just have it later. Right Giles?"  
  
"Yes.... Um, right." Giles said distractedly.  
  
"What's up?" Xander asked. "It's like you're reading a good book."  
  
"What? Oh, um. I was just thinking to myself that when Buffy gets back, I won't make her come with us."  
  
"To where?"  
  
"To help the other Slayers. She needs time off."  
  
"Like she's gonna get it!" Faith said.  
  
"Faith's right." Xander said. "It's just not who Buffy is. She can't just sit out of all the fights. Buffy's the one right there in the middle."  
  
"Good point. Maybe we should have her tag along."  
  
"Oh, definitely not." Faith said. "She won't go. Her home is here with Angel. She's not gonna travel all the time and be away from him."  
  
"That's what I meant when I said Buffy was in the middle of everything." Xander said. "That usually constitutes where Angel is and Angel's here in LA.. Well.. Technically." 


	9. Home Is Where the Heart Is NEW

Chapter 9  
  
"Ok, so you two go in first." Past Buffy said to Future Buffy and Angel. "Keep him distracted and then Willow casts a blinding spell. Angel and I will come in swinging and kill this guy."  
  
"We got Plan A." Future Buffy said. "You never told us Plan B."  
  
"Just leave that to us.  
  
"I think I'd like to know what I'm getting myself into."  
  
"That's why I know and you don't." Past Buffy looked at her Angel. "I swear, I can't even get along with myself!"  
  
"We need to go." Future Angel said. "The guards change in less than three minutes."  
  
"All right. Let's do this." Future Buffy and Angel ran ahead and got into their positions, while Past Buffy and Angel and Willow went a different way and moved into their positions.  
  
After a minute, Angel looked at Buffy. "If we get home, I'm sleeping for a really, really long time after the wedding."  
  
"If we get home and get married, we're going on a long honeymoon." Buffy retorted.  
  
"Works for me."  
  
"How about Europe?" Willow said.  
  
"Or maybe Hawaii?"  
  
"Europe's nice this time of year." Angel said.  
  
"But Hawaii's always nice. Plus, we can go out into the jungle, find a waterfall, and have fun." She looked at Angel seductively and he smiled back, placing a kiss on her lips.  
  
"Maybe we can do both. Ireland, France, Italy, and Spain in two weeks, Hawaii in one week."  
  
"You would spend that much on me?"  
  
"I would buy the whole world if that's what you want."  
  
"Nah, but I like your idea. We can go see your home and then go see the Eiffel Tower and then go to Rome and Venice, and then on to Barcelona. I always wanted to learn how to flamenco dance."  
  
"Then we can go to Hawaii and get laid."  
  
Buffy laughed. "I'm the only one who'll be laying you bub."  
  
"I really like that waterfall idea."  
  
"Not to mention Pearl Harbor is in Hawaii." Willow said. "It's an important part of our history."  
  
"Especially since Josh Hartnett and Ben Affleck starred in the movie." Buffy said.  
  
Angel chuckled. "It's a lot more than a movie Buffy."  
  
"Ok Mr. I Was There."  
  
"I wasn't there in the forties. I was in San Francisco."  
  
"Close enough."  
  
"So.. We get hitched again. Wait a couple of days so we can plan our trip out and then we go on a three week honeymoon." Buffy sighed. "It's the first time we'll be able to do this."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Be normal."  
  
"Yeah, cause now there's a world of Slayers out there to protect everything. I think you'll be fine." Willow said.  
  
Suddenly, they heard Future Angel yell and then fly out into the hallway through the wall. Willow ducked into a closet and started chanting. Past Buffy and Angel joined the fray. The demon had definitely gotten bigger. The skin was like tough leather when Buffy punched and kicked it. Its large wings spanned the length of the room almost and the horns were long, sharp, and most definitely deadly. *Note to self: Don't get impaled on one of those things.* Past Buffy thought.  
  
The battle raged for almost an hour. Both Buffy and Angels were badly beaten and the demon was only injured. If Willow's spell didn't kick in, they were all going to die plain and simple. Past Buffy dodged one of the wings and then stuck her sword through it and sliced down, cutting the wing in half. Polk roared and batted her aside. Both Angels came in and slashed with their swords, but it didn't do much good. Future Buffy was knocked out cold in a nearby corner and three vampires were advancing on her. Past Buffy ran over and sliced all three of their heads off with one clean swoop. Polk roared again as Past Angel slammed his sword into the demon's chest.  
  
It wasn't going to kill him though. The only way to kill Polk was to decapitate him, put his head in a steel box, and then cut his heart into four pieces and trap each one in its own little metal box and send them far, far away. Willow's first spell was to slow everything down except the champions, her second spell was to destroy any soulless creature in the room, and then when Polk was killed, she was going to teleport the boxes into deep space. Both Buffys had been amazed that Willow could do something that cool.  
  
Suddenly, there was a blue ripple and every demon save for both Angels slowed. They took that as their cue and both Buffys hacked away at Polk's neck until his head rolled off while both Angels cut into the demons chest. They got each piece into its respective box and locked it with a large bolt. Just then, every vampire and demon, save for both Angels, exploded outward.  
  
Willow came out of the closet and looked around. "Did I do it?"  
  
"You did it Will!" Past Buffy said.  
  
"All right, let's get these things into space." Willow chanted in Latin and the boxes disappeared as did Past Buffy, Angel, and Willow. When they opened their eyes, they were back in Buffy's dressing room. The window hadn't been broken yet. Buffy grabbed a stake from her vanity drawer and looked at the window.  
  
Suddenly, the window burst in and Polk flew through. This time they were ready for him and Angel whacked him with a chair and Buffy put the stake through Polk's eye. The demon fell dead at their feet.  
  
"Buffy? It's almost..." Faith opened the door and stopped. "Time." She looked at the dead demon. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"It tried to ruin our lives." Buffy said.  
  
"So, we killed it." Angel said, taking Buffy's hand.  
  
"Ok, well.. Great for you. You guys need to get dressed. Lorne's gettin antsy." Faith walked out.  
  
Angel looked at Buffy. "I guess that's my cue to get in my tux and go downstairs and wait for you, huh?"  
  
Buffy kissed Angel. "I'll be the one in the white dress."  
  
The wedding march started and Giles looked at Buffy. "Ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be." Buffy replied.  
  
Giles led her down the stairs and Angel looked at Buffy as if seeing her for the first time again. He smiled, tears in his eyes. Buffy, who was trying not to cry but failing miserably, mouthed "I love you." As she walked down the last step, she saw Clide, the demon who had helped get rid of their shrimp problem, wave at her and give her a thumbs up. Gunn clapped Angel on the shoulder and Willow smiled at Buffy. In the front row, there were three little pictures of Anya, Cordy, and Spike taped to three of the chairs.  
  
They reached the front of the aisle and Giles turned to Buffy. "No Watcher has ever been as proud as I am of you Buffy." He lifted her veil and kissed her cheek then handed her over to Angel.  
  
He walked her the rest of the way to the archway where Andy stood. He went through all the formal wedding stuff and then came to the vows. Buffy and Angel had decided to do their own at the last minute.  
  
Angel was first. "Buffy, you are my goddess, my savior, my heart, my soul, my light, my home, and my universe. In all of my 250 years, there's only been you. No one has come close to what you are to me and there will never be anyone else like you. The sun and moon rise in your eyes and I don't need a sky when I'm with you. You're the only one who can look past my demon and love everything that I am. I wish I could give you everything you deserve in this world in return for what you've given me and I'm going to do my best starting right now. You're my shining star and I love you with everything I am. My heart and soul belong to you."  
  
Buffy had to wipe away her tears and sniffle before she started. "I never knew love like this really existed. I had always thought of it as a fairytale that would never come true. Then you came into my life. Granted, we aren't exactly a Cinderella story. We've been through everything. Death, heartache, pain, suffering.. The works. I never dreamed that seven years after the night I met you, we would be standing here professing our love to each other in a real wedding." Buffy wiped away another tear and then wiped away one of Angel's. "I know that I'm safe with you. You've made me whole again my Angel. I love you forever."  
  
They placed the rings on each other's fingers and then Andy said, "You may now kiss the bride.. Again." Angel smiled and lifted Buffy's veil. They kissed passionately. "Ladies, gentlemen, and demons, may I re-introduce Mr. and Mrs. Summers."  
  
Buffy and Angel turned to the clapping audience with big smiles on their faces. Buffy grabbed the front of her dress and said, "If you're hungry, follow us!" She and Angel walked to the banquet hall with the rest of the guests following. After a safe meal, Lorne got up on stage.  
  
"Can I call the second time newlyweds to the dance floor please?" He asked into the microphone. Buffy and Angel made their way to the dance floor and looked at Lorne. "Thank you guys for picking me to be your entertainment. Of course, who else would you choose but moi? Ok, anyways.. I've chosen a song that fits perfectly for you two for your first dance. Maybe you've heard of it." Lorne started to sing "You're Still the One" by Shania Twain. Buffy and Angel danced close together, smiling at each other and kissing a lot.  
  
After about two hours of dancing and drinking, Gunn took the stage to give the best man's speech. "This is the first time I've ever had to do this, so if I suck.. Angel's the one that asked me to be best man. Blame it on him. Anyways, I'm going to keep it short and sweet. You guys are great for each other. Ever since I met Angel, I've never seen him as happy as when he's with Buffy. And Buff, you're the coolest chick I have ever met. I wish you guys all the luck in the world and I hope that you take some time off and get out of Los Angeles and go on an awesome honeymoon. Bring lots of gifts back for us at the agency." Gunn raised his champagne glass. "To Buffy and Angel."  
  
"To Buffy and Angel." Everyone intoned, raising their glasses and drinking.  
  
Buffy and Angel went up on stage and Buffy said into the mic, "Angel and I would like to thank all of you for being here. This has been the best night of our lives. Really. Take lots of pictures with the cameras and have a great night. Don't trash the place too bad. We're gonna go upstairs and have ourselves a wedding night."  
  
They ran out the back of the banquet hall and through the kitchen to get out to the lobby. At the door to their room, Angel lifted Buffy off her feet and carried her over the threshold. A week later, the two boarded a plane to New York City where they would get on another plane to Ireland. They were taking a honeymoon to rival all other honeymoons. Two weeks in Europe and a week in Hawaii like they had planned.  
  
The End  
  
A/N Watch out for "My Own Version of the Buffyverse 3" coming soon. I promise that as soon as I get the script for the first episode of Angel Season 5, you'll have the first chapter of MOVB3.  
  
In the meantime, check out my website: ting Anew.  
  
Brief Summery: When Buffy's world comes falling in around her, she runs away to the City of Angels. Will her Angel be able to find her and help her or will the Slayer become just another lost soul in a faceless ocean of them?  
  
Let me know what you think of it in my new guestbook in the MORE STORIES section! You'll see it. It's a link in BIG LETTERS at the bottom of the page.  
  
Also in Exclusive Stories: Second Chances.  
  
Buffy and Angel are both regular humans. Nine years after their high school graduation, will they be able to find love with each other or will Angel's secret drive them apart?  
  
Want more Evil Buffy and Angelus? Then check out Old Passions, New Desires.  
  
Instead of Wesley calling Faith in, he calls in Buffy, but things don't go as he planned when Buffy takes matters into her own hands. 


End file.
